Rainbows of the Sky
by Akari and Kitakami
Summary: AU. Tsuna was having a boring day one night. Then he received a box that contained special pacifiers. Now he has to care, love, protect, and understand them. And once he does, what happens to the pacifiers? Arcobaleno27
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my FIRST Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic! XD I've seen lots of the episodes around 6 months ago, but then I stopped watching them when I became attracted to Bleach... So... I don't remember much about the series anymore. And I might not bring myself to re-watch them. BUT! On the bright side! I still haven't read the manga yet, so that means I can easily start from there! XD WH00TZ!

...Don't hate on me! Please? OH! And, they might be OOC...

Kitakami: Now watch out for grammar mistakes.

Akari: And enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>So Tsuna was only 14 years old, alone at home, and currently bored of the boredom. At this moment, he was in his living room, reclining on his couch in an upside-down position flipping through channels that didn't have anything worthy to watch. His legs were dangling off of the couch's head, his head and left arm dangling off the couch's cushions, and his right arm was held up in the air to keep the remote controller that was in the hand to flip through the channels. And if you can look at his expression, you can obviously see that he's having the worst time of his day(s).<p>

"Nothing... nothing... nothing... aaaannnd... _nothing_. Chikusho! Why aren't there any good shows on todaaay!" He whined at the television. He then turned it off, no longer bothering to flip through channels again. He looked around the room for the clock. And when he did found a clock, it read 9:30 P.M. '_Time passes by much slower than I thought!_' He groaned out loud.

Now let's look over Sawada Tsunayoshi's life.

One: He has no friends.

Two: He's useless, thus, earning the nickname, "Dame-Tsuna" by students at his school.

Three: He only lives with his mother.

Four: His life is down-right boring.

And five: Nothing exciting happens to him. And getting bullied doesn't count.

(A/N: ...Those were probably really bad reasons but we need to see the picture first. And reason five sounds pretty much the same as reason four... sorry!)

The brunette covered his mouth with a hand and yawned loudly in it. "Sleepy..." He said to himself. No longer interested in talking to himself further than that, he walked upstairs to where his bed awaited for him.

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Before he could even take the first step, the door just _had _to be knocked on. "Noooo..." he whined, not feeling like he should answer it. But he went towards the door anyways. He remembered to look through the eyehole before answering the door.

And when he did look through the eyehole, he saw that there was nobody there. "Eh?" He blinked in confusion. Then he backed away from the door to open it.

Once the door was opened, Tsuna noticed that there really was no one there. "Wha?" He really was confused now. And to make sure the person who knocked was somewhere close by, he stepped out of the house, but only to trip on something.

"UWAH!" Then he fell on his stomach, chest, and forehead. "ITAI!" He shouted loudly in pain.

Tsuna slowly and carefully got up and get into a sitting position to face the object he tripped on.

Rubbing his probably bruised forehead tenderly, he looked at the object. "Eh? It's a box?"

Indeed it is a box! It was one foot tall on all sides.

Getting up and brushing the dirt off of his shoulders, torso, and the waist down, Tsuna got closer to the box, wondering what's inside it. Then he remembered that someone had knocked on his door just a minute ago. "Ah!" He turned around, frantically looking around for the person.

"Th-that's weird... there's no one here..." It felt creepy that the person that had just knocked your door isn't in sight. He shivered at that.

"Then, that person must've left this box here..." he mumbled. Staring at the box a bit longer, the brunette let out a sigh and lifted the box, taking it inside, closing the front door and locking it, and went up into his bedroom, also closing the door.

"Alright," He sat on his bed and placed the box in between his legs. "there has to be something in here that says what it is that's in the box."

He got up to grab a pair of scissors from his desk, and proceeded to cut the tape that sealed the box.

He opened the box and grabbed two items out. It was another box and a note folded in half. He sweat-dropped at the smaller box, "Err... I guess... it's something really important to be placed in a smaller box..." Then he placed the said item on his bed, moved the larger box to the floor, and opened the note.

_Hello there,_

_You must be wondering why there was a box at the footstep of your home, and that there was nobody there when you had opened the door, it may be awkward, but it needed to be done to keep what's inside the box safe. I needed someone who can care, love, protect, and understand them; since I can no longer give those to them. So I had followed a strong will of fire to have them be in good hands. And it looks like it is you.  
>Inside the smaller box contains six special pacifiers. Please know that they are very precious to me. They are alive and must be protected at all costs.<br>I really do apologize for giving you such a burden, but I hope you can understand.  
>And don't let the little ones get into the wrong hands.<em>

_-Luce_

Tsuna stared at the note for a few more seconds before looking at the smaller box. '_Six pacifiers...?_'

Before Tsuna can open the box, he locked his window, closed the curtains, and cleaned the floor a bit.

Staring back at the box that was lying on his bed, he gulped before taking the scissors to open the box. Once the box was opened widely, Tsuna looked inside and found the pacifiers.

"Uwah! They look so pretty!" He carefully picked up the pacifiers one by one and placed them on his pillow. He stared in awe at them. "I can pretty much see why this "Luce" person says that you're precious to her." Well, judging by the name, he can guess the person who wrote the note is a female...

He yawned again. "Oh yeah, I need to sleep..."

So he picked out his pajamas, went to the bathroom to shower, got into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, dried his messy brown hair with a towel (it's not _completely_ dry though), and went towards his bed to put the note inside the smaller box to put them on the floor.

He sat on his bed and stared at the pacifiers again. "So... there's a red pacifier, a yellow pacifier, a green pacifier, an indigo pacifier, a light blue pacifier, and a purple pacifier." After saying all the colors, Tsuna noticed something. "Hey, those are the colors of the rainbow! But..." Checking the objects' colors again, he noticed that one color was missing. "there isn't an orange one... Why is that? The note said that there are six of them, and there're definitely six of them here. But why isn't there an orange one?" He asked the question to the air.

Then he remembered that the note said that they were alive. '_How are they alive?_' he asked himself. '_Does talking to it help?_' He scratched the back of his head. '_Well... it's worth a shot..._'

"E-etou... H-hello, I'm um, S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna."

After he said that, nothing happened. '_Sh-should I keep trying?_'

"Umm... It... looks like I'm going to take care of you guys. This Luce person umm... sent you guys to me to...care, love, protect, and understand you all."

No response.

"Umm... I-I..." He gulped at what he was about to say next. "I'm... willing to do those for you. And I'll try my best... with my dying will. So umm... it's nice to meet you." Tsuna gave a caring smile to them.

Then suddenly, the pacifiers started glowing, which caused Tsuna to slightly jump and squeal.

The glowing lasted for a second, and then slowly came back again; it went off, then on, off, and on. '_It... kinda looks like a heartbeat..._' He started to slowly reach out a hand to them, being very cautious.

His fingers gently touched the yellow one, which was the closest. His honey-brown eyes widened a bit. "It's... warm..."

Gathering up some courage, he picked up the yellow object and placed it in his hands. The feeling felt soothing to the brunette. He smiled softly at the yellow pacifier and the rest of the others. "So...you guys _are_ alive." Tsuna whispered.

He placed the pacifier back with the others and got up to turn off the light, and crawled into his bed careful not to make them fall off his pillow. He made room for the pacifiers and set them next to him. He pulled the covers over himself and stared in awe at them.

The heartbeat light coming from them looked very beautiful to Tsuna. He would stare at them till his life would pass.

He yawned once again. "Oyasumi..." He whispered a goodnight to them before drifting off to sleep with a light smile.

When Tsuna was definitely asleep, little voices whispered, "..._Oyasumi, Tsuna/Tsunayoshi_..." to the brunette.

* * *

><p>AN: It's developing pretty slow but please be patient! I don't know when I'm going to update the next chapter. When I understand the characters in the series a bit more, then that's when it's ready to be updated. So please wait for me!

...but then again... Is it good? Bad? Crappy? Anything? Please let me know!

Akari and Kitakami: **We'll see you readers soon! We hope...**


	2. Chapter 2

Akari: Hello there! Omigosh, we're so happy we got 11 reviews on the first chapter! That's a new record! The most reviews we had in one of our stories before was 6 reviews.

Kitakami: Enjoy the chapter and watch out for grammar mistakes. And just so you all know, our authoress replaced 1st the chapter 5 times because she kept seeing grammar mistakes in it.

* * *

><p>The birds are singing~! The sun is shining~! The trees are rustling~! You all can tell that it's a very beautiful morning!<p>

And in this Friday morning, it is 9:20 A.M.

Our favorite protagonist, Tsuna, has (somewhat) woken up just now. He checked the time, stared at it for a few seconds, nodded to himself with a sleepy smile and rested his head back onto his bed.

_TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK TICK-TOCK!_

"...Wait... WHAT!" Snapping his eyes open, he instantly pushed his arms on the bed to lift himself up to check the time again. "Nine... twent—OMIGOD! I have ten minutes left until school starts! CRAP! Why didn't I hear it ring! ...Unless I turned it off lucid... or something like that... CRAP! Kaa-san!" He called his mother.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" A faint voice replied back downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

And you all know those same old cliché lines. "I did! I tried to wake you up four times, but you still wouldn't get up!"

"Gaaahh!" He ruffled his hair vigorously.

Before he could literally jump out of bed he noticed the rainbow-like colors glowing like fireflies at the corner of his eye. "Eh?" Then he instantly remembered what had happened last night. '_Th-that's right! The six pacifiers!_'

"Um! Uhh... O-ohayo everyone," He greeted the pacifiers. "Did you guys um... have a good sleep?"

The pacifiers glowed a bit brighter in response.

Sensing that it was a happy response, Tsuna smiled at them, giggling a bit. "I'll take that as a yes!" Wanting to feel the warmth again, he picked up one of the pacifiers and held it in his cupped hands. The pacifier he picked up was the blue one. And sure enough, the living object was definitely warm.

"So... were you um, content on sleeping on my pillow throughout the night?" He asked softly.

"_Yeah! It was a lot better than sleeping in the box, kora!_" A voice replied happily out of nowhere.

"HIIIII!" Tsuna shrieked loudly, also falling off the bed. "ITAI!" He had landed on his back and his head had also hit the carpeted floor. "Kuuhhh! Hurts...!" Still on the floor, he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, while in his right hand held onto the blue pacifier safely.

"_O-oi! You okay? Kora!_" The same voice from a second ago asked worriedly.

"EH! Wh-who's there!" Tsuna instantly went into a sitting position, bringing his knees to his chest and holding the object tightly in his hands, keeping it in between his chest and legs.

"_Oi, Tsuna! It's me, kora! I'm the blue pacifier you're holding onto!_" It said, sounding like he's trying to convince Tsuna.

"...Eh?" Feeling_ a little bit_ calmer, Tsuna brought down his knees and opened his hands to look at the object. "...Y...you're... talking...?" He whispered slowly.

"_Yup!_" It happily replied.

"..." Registering the small conversation that started about 20 seconds ago, Tsuna concluded, "You're... you're _really_ alive...!" He made a small gasp.

"_That's right, kora! I should introduce myself now; since I couldn't do it last night. My name is Colonello, the holder of the Rain pacifier. Nice to meet you, kora!_" He said.

Tsuna had a feeling that this Colonello guy was grinning. "Y-yeah... It's n-nice to meet you too, Colonello." He tilted his head forward a bit; making a small bow. '_Rain pacifier?_'

Not knowing what else to do or say, Tsuna just stared at Colonello's pacifier. '_This has to be unreal! How is possible that he can talk? It's certainly not a toy since we made a small conversation, but... TALKING? REALLY? GYAAAHHH! THIS HAS TO BE IMPOSSIBLE!_'

Still stuck in his own thoughts, Tsuna ended up making a shocked face expression while violently shaking his head, forgetting that Colonello was still there.

The blue pacifier sweat-dropped. "_Uhh... You okay there, Tsuna?_"

"What?" The brunette snapped out of his thoughts. "O-oh, yeah... Umm... C-can I ask you something Colonello?" He asked hesitantly.

"_What is it, kora?_" Colonello was all ears.

"How is it that you can talk when you're only a pacifier...?"

"_Ah! My heart is inside the pacifier. You can think of it sort of like person inside a shield, kora!_" The voice stated.

"A...shield...?"

"_Yeah! Okay, imagine it this way: you draw a big pacifier on a sheet of paper. You following?_" He asked the boy, making sure he understands the image.

"So..." Getting out a random worksheet on the floor, that had '2 points' on it, and a pen (while he's still holding Colonello), Tsuna drew a big pacifier at the back of it. "Like this?" He showed his drawing to the blue object.

"..._That's uhh_..." It sounded like Colonello was trying not to fumble with his words. "_That's... a very... unique drawing, kora_."

Tsuna blushed. "Well sor-_ry_ for not being a professional artist!" It was pretty decent for a doodle! "Now what?"

"_Now you just draw a small person inside there._"

Tsuna went with a stick figure instead. "Is that it?" He asked; his doodle finished.

"_That's it. And that's what it basically looks like, kora._"

"Really?" Tsuna asked, stunned in amazement. Thinking he can see what Colonello looks like inside the object, he got up and walked towards his window, opened the curtains, and held the blue pacifier in the sunlight. And sure enough, Tsuna was surprised at what he was seeing.

Inside the pacifier was a small flame inside flickering.

"It's... a flame...?" He questioned softly.

"_That's my heart that you're seeing, kora!_" The voice made it seem like he was grinning at the moment.

"Your heart is a flame...?"

"_Actually, we call it our dying will flame, but yeah, it's basically our hearts, kora!_"

"Dying will... flame..." Continuing to stare at it in awe, Tsuna whispered, "It's so beautiful..." He softly smiled; his eyes were sparkling from the sunlight, giving him a serene appearance.

At this moment, Colonello couldn't respond to Tsuna's compliment, also being awed, but from Tsuna's angelic appearance.

"Tsu-kun! Aren't you going to be late?" His mother's faint voice from downstairs asked.

Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to the clock that said 9:27 A.M. "GYAAHHH! I have less than three minutes left! I'm totally going to be late!" He shouted in panic.

He set Colonello down with the other pacifiers and instantly grabbed his uniform from the hanger and changed his clothes in less than 15 seconds.

Then he grabbed his school bag and ran to his bedroom doorway. But, before he took a first step out, he looked over his shoulder to face the pacifiers and quickly said, "Um! I have to go to school now and I'm going to be late! But I'll be home soon so please wait for me until I come back for you guys! Ja ne!" And with the parting done, Tsuna ran down the stairs, grabbed a toast from the table, muffled an "Ittekimasu!" to his mother (who in turn replied with an "Itterashai, Tsu-kun!"), ran out the door, closed it, and ran to his dying will.

Back in his bedroom, the pacifiers started to talk a bit.

"_Hmm... He's not a bad person, but why do we have to be sent to Tsunayoshi?_" The indigo pacifier asked.

The purple pacifier loudly whined, "_Yeah! I wanna go back to Luce!_" Then his voice got softer. "_But...Tsuna's really nice to us. Like Luce..._"

"_I agree, but it's only been 12 hours since we got here. We don't know Sawada Tsunayoshi quite well yet._" The green one stated.

The red pacifier mused, "_Really? I think it's a great for us to be here and meet Tsunayoshi. He said he was willing to do what Luce told him: to care, love, protect, and understand us. His smile last night and the look in his eyes were sincere when he said he's willing to do those for us._"

"_That's right, kora! Like just a minute ago; he didn't completely freak out when I started talking to him. We had a –sort of— normal conversation! When he learned that our hearts –the dying will flame- looks like what it is, all he said was that it's beautiful, kora!_" If we could see Colonello's face right now, it would be tinted in pink.

"_...Hm. We'll give it a while. If Luce was right about sending us to Dame-Tsuna, then we'll stay. She's usually never wrong when making choices._" The yellow pacifier announced his thoughts. 'Let's see what's special about you, Dame-Tsuna.' He thought.

* * *

><p><span>Akari and Kitakami<span>: **...We don't know the characters personality well yet. It's probably OOC...**

Kitakami: We haven't gotten far in the anime yet. We're on episode 119.

Akari: We know... We're FAR behind... But we're still reading the manga too! But we're MUCH more far behind in it too...

Kitakami: Err... We'll reply to reviews.

Akari: **AngelDono**: Really? Tsuna's like a mommy? :3 Haha! Yes! indeed it's CUTE~! X3 And, we're still not sure about the pairings. Sorry!

**Breathless02**, **Kimmy**, **Catxmelons**, **Wolf Den**, **Skye Gaurdain27**, **Kichou**, **coolgirl**, and **katekyuu**: THANK YOU FOR YOU PRAISE AND KIND WORDS~! XD We hope you liked this chapter!

**10th Squad 3rd Seat**: Thank you for reviewing! But we can't tell you that just yet! Wait till the future chapters! X3

**Illusionist Owl**: YAAYYYSS! We got an interesting idea! XD And the pacifiers are alive alright! :3

Kitakami: Okay, now that the review replies are done: the story is still developing pretty slow, but be patient please.

Akari: YUP~! See you in the next chapter, minna-san! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Akari: WH00TZ! Another review record! 16 reviews on the second chapter! THANK YOOS! XD

Kitakami: Watch out for grammar mistakes and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>At this moment, Tsuna was panicking silently while a sweat trailed down his face. '<em>Eh... Ehhhhh! I don't know how to do this!<em>' He felt like crying right now.

Right now, he was in front of the classroom, standing in front of the chalk board with a chalk in hand (the chalk is also touching the board), and a math problem that had to do with finding slope intercept forms. Really, why did he have to be called on? Why? Just, _WHY_?

His teacher sighed, tired of Tsuna just standing there, quivering, and staring at the problem. "Come now, Sawada. This is really easy. 2x+5y=10, write it in slope intercept form. What do you need to do first?" He asked.

'_I don't know!_' Tsuna cried in his mind. "I-I'm... I don't remember, Sensei..." Tsuna said softly, but loud enough for the teacher to hear.

The students in the front heard what the brunette said, so they started to snicker. Some even said, "Dame-Tsuna is still hopeless!" or "I knew that he wouldn't solve the problem the moment he got up there." or "That problem isn't hard..."

The math teacher sighed again. "Alright, Sawada go sit down. I'll pick someone else to do this problem."

Tsuna mentally sighed in relief. "Okay, Sensei." He handed the chalk back to the teacher and walked back to his seat. Once he got back in his seat, he sat down and stared at the clock throughout the whole class period, thinking, '_I wanna go back home quickly... Are Colonello and the other pacifiers doing fine? Can the others talk like Colonello too? I wonder what their names are... Do they say "kora!" like Colonello?_' Lots of questions and curiosity was going through Tsuna's head.

And throughout the school hours, Tsuna was still running questions in his head about the pacifiers. But by the time the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day, Tsuna instantly packed up his stuff from his desk, ran to his locker to change his shoes, and out the building.

Once Tsuna had left the school grounds, he was running at full speed, wanting to go see the pacifiers quickly. '_I'm almost there! Uwah~! I feel so excited!_' He was definitely grinning from ear to ear.

But, when you meet Dame-Tsuna, there're some things one should know, and that is...

_BAM!_

...Lady luck wasn't on his side... most of the time.

"GAH!" Tsuna yelped, also falling on the ground. He had just bumped into someone at an intersection.

"Oi... Who the fuck do you think you are?" A voice growled.

"Eh?" When Tsuna looked up to see the person he bumped into, he was already in panic mode. "EEEEHHH! I-I'M—I'M SO SORRY!"

He had just bumped into a delinquent. The delinquent looked like he was trying to give out an appearance that he was in a gang, and he was bigger than Tsuna. "Huh?" He took a better look at the brunette. "Hey... Aren't you Stupid-Tsuna?"

"Err..." Tsuna's intuition was telling him not to answer that. '_I prefer Dame-Tsuna though..._'

The big guy smirked. "It _is_ Stupid-Tsuna!"

'_Dame-Tsuna._'

"Well aren't you lucky? You're reputation is a loser, right?" He grabbed Tsuna's uniform collar and roughly lifted him up. "So that means you're constantly targeted and you have no friends to help you. Sucks for you, huh?"

'_Yep, my life sucks alright._'

The older guy threw Tsuna to the fences harshly. Tsuna yelped in pain for a second when he made contact with the wooden fences, also making his school bag fall off his shoulder. The attacker walked towards the weak boy, picked him up by his back collar and punched Tsuna across the face, also letting go of him to make the boy slide a bit on the ground, hoping he would get scrapes. He laughed at Tsuna, "Hahaha! Damn! You're so fucking useless!" he insulted the smaller boy. "I'd love to stick around a bit longer, but I have _friends_ waiting for me!" He made an emphasis at the word "friends". "Later, Stupid-Tsuna!" He walked away, laughing at Tsuna.

"...Ugh..." Tsuna groaned, pushing himself to get up. "I'm such a loser..." he sighed. (A/N: But you're a cute loser to most of us~! XD) He went to pick up his school bag and walked home instead of running home. Wouldn't want to get into another trouble by bumping into other people...

By the time he got home, he called, "Tadaima Kaa-san..." and slipped off his shoes.

His mother hearing the door open and close, and not hearing her son, Nana came into view and happily said, "Okaeri, Tsu-kun~!" But when she got a closer look at her son, she saw that Tsuna's left cheek was pretty red, his hair was more messy than usual, and there were some dirt marks on his clothes. "Tsuna! What happened?"

"Uhh... I just tripped when I ran home." He lied, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh... Please be more careful next time, Tsu-kun." She advised him.

"I will," '_...I think._' He added the last part in his head.

"Good! Then, would you like a snack?" She asked mirthfully.

"A-ah, yes please," Tsuna gave her a nod.

Nana nodded and went back into the kitchen, while Tsuna walked upstairs and into his room. Once he had gotten into his bedroom, he closed the door, walked to his desk to put his school bag there, and collapsed onto the bedroom floor in a sitting position. "Aah..." he sighed. He looked at his bed, where his pillow was holding the pacifiers. "Oh! I-I'm back!" He smiled brightly at them.

"_Welcome back, kora!_" Colonello greeted.

"Y-yeah," After saying that, Tsuna stayed silent for a moment. "..."

"..." Colonello wasn't sure why he was silent all of a sudden. "_What's wrong? Kora!_"

"...Umm... I was waiting to see if the others would talk too..." Tsuna's face turned a bit pink.

"_Hm? Well you can't hear any of them if you don't make contact with them like you did with me, kora!_" The blue pacifier told him.

"Con...tact—you mean like holding them?" He asked instantly.

"_If you want to, kora!_"

"Oh o...kay?" He wasn't entirely sure how to reply to that.

Tsuna decided he wanted to take two, that way it would be faster and he could hold one in each hand. He doesn't want to drop any of them. Tsuna started to reach out to grab the indigo pacifier and the green pacifier. He held the indigo one in his left hand and the green one in his right.

"U-um, were you guys okay while I was at school?" he asked softly.

"_Why yes, it was pretty peaceful. Nothing seemed to disturb me... Except Skull was talking loudly most of the time..._" A (somewhat) deep voice replied, also mumbling the last sentence.

'_It talked!_' Tsuna was silently cheering in his head. "A-ah, i-is that so?" '_And..._ _Skull?_'

Then the other pacifier, with a higher voice than the other, spoke. "_It was boring, actually. Just sitting there for over six hours, waiting for you to come back, listening to Skull talk... You know, I would be getting some money right now if I wasn't here._"

"O-oh, I'm sorry?" Tsuna didn't know how to respond to that. So when you're in a small problem like that, you apologize with a question tone in the end. (A/N: I do that! XD)

"_Anyways, my name is Mammon, the indigo pacifier you're holding in your left hand. I'm the holder of the Mist pacifier. Nice to meet you,_" He greeted.

The green pacifier scoffed. "_No, his real name isn't 'Mammon' it's actually 'Viper'._"

Mammon sounded like he was making a glaring sound.

Tsuna sweat-dropped a bit, making an awkward smile. "So... Viper, is it? Then... it's nice to meet you too, Viper!" Tsuna smiled, like a child having the time of his life.

Mammon quietly made a small gasp. Who knew there was someone else's smile that can be compared to Luce's? "_...It's 'Mammon'..._" He mumbled.

Tsuna let out a small giggle. Then he looked at the green pacifier. "What about you?"

"_My name is Verde, the holder of the Lightning pacifier. Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi,_" Verde greeted.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Verde." Tsuna nodded.

"..._Oi, Tsuna, what happened to you? Kora!_" Colonello asked out.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the blue pacifier. "What do you mean?"

Verde answered, "_You're appearance is a little messy,_"

"_And, your left cheek looks like it's swelling up._" Mammon added.

"Eh! Uh, umm... I tripped while I was running home." He used the same excuse he used to tell his mom.

"_Liar_," Mammon and Verde said simultaneously.

"W-what?" Tsuna was surprised. '_How... how do they know?_'

"_We can tell you're lying because you're hand was trembling a bit when you said that you _'_tripped_'_._" Verde said.

"_So what really happened? Kora!_" Colonello questioned.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lower lip in shame. He lowered his hands to his lap. "I... While I was running home, I accidentally bumped into a delinquent. And because I'm known to be 'Dame-Tsuna', I get teased and bullied by people. The guy knew who I was, so he thought he could hurt me because I have no friends. So he threw me hard against the wooden fences, picked me up, and punched me onto the ground. Then he said he had _friends_ waiting for him, so he left laughing." Tsuna gave a small smile at them.

"_WHAT! Oi Tsuna! Why didn't you fight back, kora!_" Colonello sounded mad, knowing that Tsuna got bullied and didn't defend himself.

"Well, I couldn't really fight back since he's bigger than me, and I don't know how to." Tsuna explained.

"_Shouldn't you have told someone or called for help?_" Verde asked.

"N-no... it would probably make things worse. Plus, I have no proof... I'm pretty used to things like this, so it's not that much of a problem."

"_Tsuna, that's not right._" Mammon reasoned.

"_That's right, kora! Alright, listen up, Tsuna!_" Colonello ordered.

Tsuna jumped at his loud(er) shout. "Y-yes, Colonello?" he gave the blue object his undivided attention.

"_When I am able to, I'll make sure I'll protect you! You'll never get hurt when I'm with you! I'll make sure of it, kora!_" Colonello vowed.

Tsuna didn't expect Colonello to say those words to him, so he could only stare dumbfounded at him. "Colonello..."

"_...Me too._" Mammon agreed with Colonello. "..._But I want to be paid._" He added.

"Viper..." Tsuna ignored the last part of what Mammon said.

"_It's Mammon._" The indigo pacifier corrected the brunette.

"_I agree with them, but it's only out of pity._" Verde said, indirectly showing that he cares.

"Verde..." Tsuna felt something warm inside his stomach, he started to gasp a bit a few times, and his vision was getting a bit blurry, but started to go away once he felt something wet slide down his cheeks.

He was crying.

"_Tsuna! What's wrong? Kora!_" Colonello asked worriedly. "_Does something hurt!_"

Tsuna shook his head. "No... It's just that... I haven't heard anyone say that to me for a very long time..." He sniffed. "So it just... makes me happy to hear those words again." His tears fell down faster. "A-ari... arigatou!" Tsuna smiled at them again, even though his tears were still flowing.

"..." All the pacifiers could only find Tsuna's appearance like that of a lonely child with a strong will. It looked like he had hope, like he could be happy once again, like he was safe being protected, but despite those, he also looked fragile.

'Tsuna/Tsunayoshi...' They all thought.

"Tsu-kun~! You can come down to get your snacks!" Nana's muffled voice called from downstairs.

Tsuna jumped a bit at hearing his mother's voice. "H-hai! I'll be down in a minute!" He replied. He set down the two pacifiers on his pillow, wiped his eyes, and went downstairs. '_I should go into the bathroom first._' He thought.

Back with the pacifiers, the yellow pacifier was snickering. "_Isn't this a surprise? Verde, who only focuses and cares about his researches, _cares_ about Tsuna?_"

"_Hah? What are you talking about Reborn? Like I said, it was out of pity._" Verde defended.

"_Uh-huh, sure. And Viper, who only cares about money, _cares_ about Tsuna too?_"

"_No I don't. I'd only guard him from danger if he pays me._" Mammon denied.

"_Uh-huh._" The yellow object said sarcastically.

The red pacifier was chuckling. "_It's okay Verde, Mammon. Tsunayoshi has gotten to me too. His smile seems very captivating._"

The purple pacifier was laughing like he was superior. "_You guys are weak to fall for that! Especially you, Viper! HAHAHA!_"

"_It's Mammon._"

"_And like you can talk, Skull. Tsuna has gotten you too._" The yellow one interjected.

"_N-no he didn't!_" The purple one, Skull, denied.

"_You're such a bad liar._"

"_So shut up and admit it, kora!_" Colonello commanded Skull.

"_F-fine! I admit it!_" Skull gave in.

"_I can't wait, till Tsunayoshi makes contact with me. It makes me feel excited. What about you, Reborn?_" The red one sounded calm _and_ excited.

"_Hm,_" Reborn answered. But if you focus a bit, you can sort of tell that he gave out a feeling that he was also excited.

* * *

><p><span>Akari<span>: *sighs* We're pretty close to the other seasons of the series. We're on episode 125! XD

Kitakami: So our authoress finished this chapter at 2 A.M. and she's really hungry... (She doesn't do midnight snacks.)

Akari: Haha! Before she even finished it up, she was watching Monster Tamer Tsuna! Tsu-chan is so cute~! *sighs happily* We cherished his screams, his whining, his crying, his misfortunes... EVERYTHING! XD

Kitakami: ...those are negative things... I love it. Now the reviews.

Akari: **Ryuzaki Hazanuko**: Thank yoos for loving this! Haha! His reaction seems like he's very happy :3

**coolgirl**: REALLY? Was the conversation between Tsu-chan and Colonello cute? Thank yoos! XD

**Princess of wolves3**: Hmm... We're still thinking about Lal being there. But she wasn't with the other six because she's an incomplete arcobaleno, right?

**TotalAmuto**: Is he? XD Haha! We have different opinions on who's best :3

**Kichou**, **starred**, **xx-ENZERU**, **Sayaemogirl**, **Nichi Koneko**: THANK YOOS FOR REVIEWING AND YOUR PRAISE! We hoped you liked this chapter! XD

Kitakami: **Breathless02**: You know... We're still thinking about that. We'll see how far the story developes first.

Akari: And thank yoos for loving it! XD

**13animenurd13**: I laugh with you! HAHAHAHA! XD Thanks for noticing that part! We thought people wouldn't comment on that!

**Alternative Angel**: WHOA! Long review! XD Heheh! We didn't know that this plot was going to be loved; our authoress just thought of it when she saw "arcobaleno27" in one of Metamorcy's stories.

And don't lots of stories do that? The characters make friends throught the story! XD

And the characterization gave us lots of trouble! For the sake of this fanfic, our authoress just skipped ahead to watch certain episodes in season 6 just to know the other arcobalenos better...

Kitakami: And to your P.S., we're already at the Inheritance Ceremony Arc... We started reading it at chapter 283 though. We're starting the series over with the manga because we don't want to re-watch the anime. And the manga has some things in it that the anime doesn't have, right? Like Naito Longchamp. We didn't want to skip that.

**Xiang Yun**: Hmm... *spoiler* I think they will. But we're still thinking _how_ they will turn into their human forms.

Akari: **10th Squad 3rd Seat**: Yup~! Colonello was the first to speak! XD And we can't tell you juuuuuust yet~!

**Wolf Den**: I KNOW RIGHT! XD But Tsu-chan is ALWAYS cute~! Thank yoos for reviewing!

**Stalker Cat**: Yeah! We're also hoping what happens to Tsuna! X3

Kitakami: Phew... Now that the reviews are done...

Akari: Ja ne~!


	4. Chapter 4

Akari: *takes cup of water and drinks it, looks at reviews, eyes bulges out and spits water out at Kita-chan's face*

Kitakami: ... *face remains impassive*

Akari: T-T-TW-TWENTY—! 28 REVIEWS ON THE THIRD CHAPTER! O-omi—OMIGOD! THANK YOOS EVERYONE! Ureshiiiiiiii~! XD Just—ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!

Kitakami: ...Yeah... *whips out a handkerchief from pocket and wipes face* Tch, this girl...

Akari: Ah... g-gomen... Kita-chan. *sweat drops*

Kitakami: Sure. Now watch out for grammar mistakes.

Akari: And enjoy! XD

* * *

><p>Tsuna was currently in the bathroom washing his face. And by washing, I really mean just splashing cold water on his face above the sink. "Hahhh!" He let out a breath he was holding while washing his face. He cupped his hands again, put it under the running faucet, and splashed water on his face again, also slightly rubbing on his eyes to get some of the tears out. "Hahhh!" He turned off the faucet and grabbed a small towel inside one of the sink's small drawers. He started to dry his face but, "Ite...!" he had (sort of) forgotten that his left cheek was swollen from a punch earlier. "Right..." Then he dried the rest of the wet spots on his face.<p>

Once he was done, he used the small towel to wipe some of the water that was on the counter off, and left the towel on the sink counter. He opened the bathroom door, left, and went into the kitchen.

Nana had noticed Tsuna entering and saw his swollen cheek. "Ara? Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" She went to her son to look closer at the injury.

"Eh?"

"Your cheek," She gently placed a hand at the injured cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Sort of... But not too much,"

"Hmm... We need to put some ice on that. Sit here and wait a bit while I get them." She made Tsuna sit on a chair to wait. "And here is your snack, Tsu-kun!" Nana said happily when she placed a cup full of sliced strawberries and whipped cream on the table, also placing a fork next to it.

"Uwah~! It looks good Kaa-san! Arigatou!" Tsuna said gratefully. He grabbed the fork, stabbed a strawberry, and ate it. "Wahhh~! It's delicious, Kaa-san!" he happily said.

Nana giggled at Tsuna's compliment. "I'm glad, Tsu-kun!" Then she took out some ice cubes from the freezer and placed them inside a small plastic zip-lock bag. "Here," She handed Tsuna the plastic bag.

"Th-thanks... I'll take these to my room now," Tsuna said. Then he put the fork in the cup, carried that in his right hand while in his left hand, he held the ice pack by his swollen cheek, but only to jerk it away from his face. "Cold!" he squeaked.

His mother giggled again. "Yes, but it will help the swelling go down a bit."

"Right..." the brunette nodded, then he proceeded to go into his bedroom.

Once he was in his bedroom, he closed the door and walked to a small table in the middle of his room to put the cup, full of strawberries and whipped cream, there.

"_You okay now? Kora!_" Colonello asked, remembering the brunette had cried minutes ago.

"Um, yeah," The brunette nodded. "But keeping this bag of ice on my cheek is annoying and really cold. I need to keep on for a bit though."

"_Well of course you need to place it on the injury for a bit._" Mammon said.

"_It keeps the swelling down, kora!_" Colonello added.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna held the ice pack on the wound for two full seconds, then removed the object away for some other seconds until his cheek warmed up a little, then place the object back on his cheek for another two seconds, then removed moved it away. He repeated the same process while he reached out to grab another pacifier.

"H-hello, what's your name?" Tsuna greeted softly.

"_Ni-hao Tsunayoshi, my name is Fon. I'm the holder of the Storm pacifier. Nice to meet you,_" The red binky, Fon, greeted Tsuna. His voice sounded calm and welcoming, it made Tsuna feel somewhat calm himself.

'_'Ni-hao'? Is he Chinese?_' Tsuna questioned in his head. "Y-yeah... It's nice to meet you too, Fon."

"_Does your wound still hurt, Tsunayoshi?_" The red one asked.

"Just a bit, but it's okay," Tsuna have him a reassuring smile.

"_That's good... and Tsunayoshi?_" Fon sounded like he wanted to whisper something to the brunette.

Tsuna leaned his head a bit forward. "Yes?"

"_Just like what Colonello said, "When I am able to, I'll make sure I'll protect you". I also agree with him. I'll be there to help you whenever you need it. It's a promise._" Fon declared.

Tsuna's eyes widened a bit at Fon's promise, but only to soften his eyes a second later. He gave a small nod the red binky. "Thanks for your concern, Fon..." He said softly, even smiling at everyone's worry for him. It was a warm feeling he haven't felt in a long time...

"_You should talk to the other two now._" Fon suggested.

"Right," Tsuna placed the red pacifier on the pillow and was about to grab the purple pacifier, but then...

"_Wait a second, kora!_" Colonello halted Tsuna.

"HIIIII!" The brunette jumped back when Colonello shouted. "Wh-what is it! W-was I about to do something wrong!" Tsuna started to have a small panic.

"_Somewhat._" Verde answered. "_You were about to grab the annoying one, Skull. So if you don't want to have a headache, and listen to him talk constantly, you should grab the yellow one instead. You'll be thankful later on._"

"Wh-what?" Tsuna wasn't quickly getting what Verde said into his head.

"_Just grab the yellow one._" Mammon simplified.

"O...kay...?" Tsuna did what he was told. So he grabbed the yellow pacifier with no problem. "U-umm... h—"

"_Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna! I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn._" A high-pitched voiced greeted Tsuna.

The boy gaped a little and one of his eyes twitched. '_World's greatest hitman? D-Dame-Tsuna...?_' "D-did you just call m—"

"_Yes, I called you 'Dame-Tsuna'. It fits you perfectly. Like while you were running home; you didn't know how to defend yourself, thus, you let yourself get beaten. Heh,_" Reborn said mockingly.

Tsuna had a feeling this Reborn guy was _smirking_ mockingly at him... "U-uhm—"

"_I'm gonna teach you how to defend yourself. So once I can get out of this pacifier, I'm going to give you lots of training. Oh, and I'm also the holder of the Sun pacifier_." Reborn interrupted Tsuna like he was a mere servant that didn't need to be listened to.

"..." Tsuna couldn't really say anything now since Reborn interrupted him twice. So what Tsuna heard that caught his attention, was the "getting-out-of-this-pacifier". "Eh? Getting out the pacifier? Y-you can do that? How?" Tsuna was suddenly interested to know how the living being inside the binkies can get out. '_I wonder what they'll look like once they get out..._ _Will they look like their Dying Will Flames? Or little animals? Maybe a human form? Or! Or! Or maybe fairies!_'

Tsuna was so stuck in his thoughts that he didn't know that he was he was leaning his head very close to the yellow pacifier, mouth gaping, and his eyes were wide opened, filled with so much curiosity.

"_Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!_" Reborn shouted.

That snapped the boy out of his thoughts. "Wha? What—oh. S-sorry," He apologized as he moved his head away from the yellow object.

"_Hm. Now for your question, the only way for us to get out of our pacifiers, is for you to do what you need to do_." Reborn said, not making it clear enough.

"_And that is to care_," Verde started.

"_Love_," Fon added.

"_Protect_," Mammon added.

"_And understand us, kora!_" Colonello finished.

After hearing those, Tsuna broke out into a wide grin. "Hai! And just like I said last night, I'm willing to do those for you guys! So I'll do my best with my own dying will!" Tsuna's eyes showed strong determination.

Seeing the willpower in Tsuna's eyes, Reborn smirked mentally. "_Hm, then we'll see to it soon_."

Tsuna nodded once. "Un,"

"..._Now put me down and talk to my lackey_." Reborn commanded.

Now Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that. "Lackey?"

"_Don't ask questions and just do as I say, Dame-Tsuna_."

Tsuna suddenly had a feeling that Reborn was going to do something horrific in the future. Then a cold feeling ran down his spine. "H-hai..."

Colonello gave out a sigh. "_Oi, Reborn_..."

"_I'm not going easy on him like you are, Colonello_." Reborn responded.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at that, also laughing half-heartedly. Then he placed the yellow object back to its place to grab the purple one.

Just as Tsuna grabbed the purple one, it instantly shouted, "_I AM THE IMMORTAL MAN BACK FROM HELL, SKULL-SAMA!_"

Tsuna cringed at the shouting.

"_I told you so,_" Verde said.

"_Stop shouting, lackey,_" Reborn said.

"_I won't listen to you, Reborn! You're not the boss of me!_" Skull retorted.

"_You wanna repeat that?_" Reborn asked in a threatening voice. "_I'll kick you again when we get out._"

"_Eh... N-not really, sorry Reborn-senpai,_" Skull sounded like he was backing down.

'_"Senpai"?_' Tsuna sweat-dropped again. "Hey there Skull," he greeted.

"_Oh! Yes! Tsuna! I'm Skull, the holder of the Cloud pacifier. Nice to meet you! Hmph, it was about time you picked me._" Skull said the last part arrogantly.

"Sorry for the wait?" Tsuna apologized questioningly.

"_Don't apologize to him, kora._" Colonello deadpanned.

"_He's not worth it,_" Mammon added.

Verde was quietly snickering. And Fon only sighed.

"_Colonello and Mammon are right, Skull isn't worth to be apologized_." Reborn agreed.

"_Th-that isn't true!_" After he said that, he started sniffling.

It didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna. "Eh! S-Skull, are you going to cry?" He didn't know that the pacifiers can cry.

"_No-o!_" The purple object's voice cracked a bit when he said that.

Tsuna sighed a little, knowing it was a lie. Then he turned to the pacifiers that were insulting Skull. "Hey, you shouldn't say things like that." Tsuna lightly scolded them, then he turned to face Skull, "It's okay Skull, I know how you feel." He reassured the purple one.

"_Eh?_" Skull brightened up at that. "_You do?_"

"Yeah, like at school, lots of people would always call me "Dame-Tsuna", they would make me do their jobs for them, trip me, pull pranks on me, look down on me, call me stupid, mock me a lot, make me go get stuff for them, beat me up for no reason, and all the sorts like that." He gave Skull a comforting smile.

"_WHAT! Why would they do that, kora!_" Colonello couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded a lot worse than what Tsuna had told them what happened while he was coming home.

Tsuna didn't turn his attention to Colonello for the first time.

Skull made a gasp. "_That's what Reborn-senpai and Colonello-senpai do to me! You must have it hard Tsuna..._"

The brunette laughed a little. "Yeah, but you have it hard too, right?"

"_Eh? R-right,_" Skull confirmed.

"So we share the same pain." Tsuna gave an understanding smile.

'...Tsuna...' Skull could only stare at Tsuna in admiration right now. He had someone who he could relate to and knows the pain that he goes through: constant bullying. And the boy tolerated all of it! It was something you can admire one for. "_Nee, Tsuna?_"

"Hm?"

"_Th... thanks for understanding..._" Skull mumbled, but loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

Tsuna gave a soft giggle. "You're welcome!"

Then Nana's muffled voice came from downstairs. "Tsu-kun! Can you come help me put up some bed sheets?"

"Ah! H-hai!" Then Tsuna placed Skull back with the others. Once he stood up, he looked at the ice pack. "Ah, they melted." Indeed the ices in the small plastic zip-lock bag had melted! Well, some are still there in smaller size(s). And yes, he did repeat the process of keeping the ice pack on the injury for two seconds and away for other seconds while he was talking to the pacifiers.

Then Tsuna remembered his snack his mother had made for him too. When he turned to the table where it sat, he gasped. "The whipped cream melted too! Aaa..." He gave out a dejected sigh. "It's still edible so it's fine," So he picked up the cup, walked towards the door, opened it, and went downstairs to go help his mother.

"_...You and Tsuna seem to have some attraction for people to ridicule you guys._" Mammon spoke up, talking to Skull.

"_That attraction also seems to make them pretty useless too_." Reborn added.

"_Tsunayoshi goes through bullying whenever he's in school. Poor boy..._" Fon sympathized.

"_It makes me wonder why he still doesn't inform anyone._" Verde wondered.

"_Those bastards! Thinking they can hurt the weak!_" Colonello gritted.

"_That's what I think of you and Reborn-senpai!_" Skull retorted.

"_Did you say something, Skull?_" Reborn asked threateningly.

"_I said nothing!_" Skull cowered.

Fon sighed. "_Good grief..._"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tsuna got done eating dinner, took a shower, brushed his teeth, turned off the lights and went to lie down on his bed with the pacifiers on his pillow and next to him.<p>

Tsuna stared at their glowing again. "You know... it's so pretty when you guys glow like a heartbeat. It makes it seems like there's always hope shining for those in desperation."

"_Does it? It seems normal to me._" Mammon said like it wasn't interesting.

"_Mammon._" Fon gave him a light warning. "_Thank you for the compliment, Tsunayoshi_." He said said appreciatively to Tsuna.

Skull talked loudly even though they were getting ready to sleep. "_Yes! It would make sense for me to give hope for those in n—_"

"_I suggest you should be quiet now; I'm trying to sleep." Verde said. "Reborn and Colonello have already fallen asleep like there's no care in the world._"

"Eh?" Tsuna moved his eyes to the light blue and yellow pacifiers. And sure enough, they weren't talking. "I really don't see how they're sleeping... but I'll take your word for it, Verde."

"_Hm,_"

"Then, oyasumi," Tsuna whispered.

"_Oyasumi,_" the four simultaneously replied.

After staring at their glowing a little longer, Tsuna finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Akari<span>: *whispers* Sweet dreams, Tsu-chan! Heheh!

Kitakami: You sounded weird when you said that...

Akari: *pouts* No I dont! Now let's reply the reviews!

**Breathless02**: Yays! You still love this! XD So what did you think of their contact? :3

**DarkRoadHina**: Haha! Thank yoos for loving this too! And of course everyone loves Tsu-chan! Who wouldn't? XD

**Kiseki no Tenshi**, **linda31**, **Wolf** **Den**, **starred**, **TotalAmuto**, **nilnil**, **D. Gray-fan**: THANK YOOS FOR YOUR PRAISE AND FOR REVIEWING! I LOVES YOU! XD

Kitakami: **Black7kitten**: No... The yellow one is a boy, Reborn. The girl Yuni you're thinking about has the orange colored pacifier. So Reborn has the yellow Sun pacifier while Yuni has the orange Sky pacifier.

Akari: **windyhurrice**: OMIGOSH! Thank yoos for reviewing even though you didn't have much to comment! We love you for your support! XD ARIGATOU~!

Kitakami: Agreed.

Akari: **Sayaemogirl**: Hmm... nope~! Mammon doesn't like to be called by his given name, "Viper" in the series. And Tsu-chan is ALWAYS cute and innocent! XD

**Heartless Lotus**: Harem? I think its okay. But it usually depends on the plot, right? XD And of course everyone cares for Tsu-chan! Because if any of them don't, *smiles brightly* they'll say "Hello" to Shinigami-san! Haha!

Kitakami: *nods proudly* Well said, Akari. *sighs in content* We just love our catchphrase: "We'll make (some person) say "hello" to Shinigami-san."

Akari: **EK12**: *spoiler* Worry not, my reader! The arcobalenos will get both forms back! We finally got it planned out! XD *coughs* Somewhat...

**coolgirl**: The arcobalenos HAVE to care about Tsu-chan! He's very precious! :3

**AlternativeAngel**: Whoa! Another long review! XD But it's okay! So, "canon" is feminine? :3 I never knew that!

Kitakami: Neither did I...

Akari: And as for Lal... we're still thinking about that... Maybe our authoress will be able to think of something once she lists how Lal will be in this story by writing it down on her Hello Kitty dry erase Calendar Board! XD

Ah! Darn it! You got one of the reason why some of the arcobalenos are (somewhat) easily opening up to Tsu-chan right! But then again... they're giving Tsu-chan a chance...

Kitakami: It's either that or it's something else.

Akari: Right... And we're glad you liked the term "contact/connection"! Our authoress felt uneasy putting in "touch"... I think it's because people at our school find the littlest things perverted.

Like, "You have to touch them to understand them."

"*gets perverted thoughts* T-touch?"

Kitakami: And, she also felt uneasy at the word "hold".

"You have to hold them to hear them."

It sounds like it's the _only_ way to hear the arcobalenos. So she went with contact.

Akari: And Reborn wasn't the laaaaassssst~ XD He was _second_ to the last! We're also looking forward to Tsu-chan making more friends in future chapters! Aren't you excited? XD

And to your P.S.,

...We're on chapter 155... We didn't know that Hibari has a motorcycle (O.O)

And YES! The Inheritance Ceremony Arc is hella awesome! XD

**naruke3176**: YES! They all love each other! And when you have love, you have a BOND! XD

**Shugopop**: Heheh! When you say it like that, it makes it sound like this story is an original! XD For your first question, yes the arcobalenos will come out of their pacifiers, and for your second question... we're still actually thinking about the Hyper Dying Will mode... *sweat drops* B-but we'll see how far the story develops first!

**KitsuNova**: We're glad that you found this story too~! We were working pretty hard on this one too. Keeping such characteristics is hard!

**Stalker Cat**: *gasps* Our hard work is paying off! Thank yoos for telling us that you love how we portray the characters! XD

**Kichou**: Yeah... We also hate it when bullies the weak... And don't bullies usually have some sort of posse? *sighs sadly* Tsu-chan is DEFINITELY cute... Awww! Now when I think about it, he's like a cute, wittle, innocent, baby bunny constantly being picked on by other big, heartless, mean bunnies...

...Wait a minute... *eye twitches* OH NO! POOR TSU-CHAN!

Kitakami: Akari! Regain composure!

Akari: I'm sorry! And yes! Gokudera and Yamamoto will definitely be in this story! And isn't Hibari mostly around school grounds? If bullying isn't in school grounds, and Hibari doesn't see it, then he can't do anything about it... right? (O.o) Let's pray for it to happen in future chapters! XD

**Xiang Yun**: We find it funny when people purposely show that they're in denial XD

**10****th**** Squad 3rd Seat**: Hmm... nope~! From just reading this chapter, your guessing was pretty correct and yet not! Fon was definitely the next one, but Skull wasn't! XD And yeah... poor Tsu-chan... Stupid delinquents! DX

**Nekokratik**: Thank yoos for liking this story! XD And, not really... it looks like moving things too fast if they come out of their pacifiers and become an adult. Build up the plot! XD But worry not, my reader!

Kitakami: Our authoress has it planned out. Somewhat... And she has written it on her Hello Kitty dry erase Calendar Board...

...Really, she did. She seems to have more ideas when she writes whatever on that board...

Akari: And we're happy to share this! We're currently having writers block in our other stories... We feel so bad...

**DiveToWorld**: THANK YOOS FOR BEING OUR 50TH REVIEWER! XD And isn't "OOC"? :3

**IchigoStrawberryXX**: Hoped you liked this one! XD And thanks for telling us it was touching, yo! We think we suck at touching scenes. :3

**Baka-no-desu-21**: I KNOW RIGHT! XD Anybody who hurts Tsu-chan should definitely die and go see Shinigami-san! Hive five! XD And for your question that didn't have a question mark at the end...

...You wanna bet a box of Pocky on that? XD Thanks for reviewing!

**yoru-anime-yume**: We hoped you liked this chapter! :3 Omigosh, we're so proud that our authoress came up with this idea! People are saying so much nice things that it makes us so happy! XD And we can see that Colonello is your favorite by looking at your profile icon. :3 It looks so cool by the way! XD

Kitakami: Wow... so many reviews...

Akari: AGAIN! THANK YOOS FOR REVIEWING! XD Ja ne~!


	5. Chapter 5

Kitakami: *Gasp! Gasp!*

Akari: KITA-CHAN! Breathe! Breathe! *vigorously shakes Kita-chan's shoulders* PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!

Kitakami: *animated vein pops on head* Le-e-et go-o-o!

Akari: Kita-chan! *lets go* What's wrong? You were gasping for lots of air!

Kitakami: Look at the reviews in just four chapters! *points up*

Akari: *looks up* ... *starts to hyperventilate* We—I—that— *continues to hyperventilate*

Kitakami: Stop that and start talking!

Akari: *stops* ... *takes a deep breath* OMIGOSH! 27 reviews on the fourth chapter! But if we add 4 of the other reviews, WE GET 31 REVIEWS MORE! THANK YOOS EVERYONE!

And there's something you all should know! We won't make excuses for why we updated late, but your reviews gave us a lot of support! And! We are already working on making the future chapters longer! In case some of you didn't notice, our chapters are gradually getting longer.

Kitakami: So thank you, watch out for grammar mistakes, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday morning in Namimori! Around 9:40 A.M. actually. (AN: Yes, _Saturday_, in case any of you has forgotten. It was Friday in the other chapters –except the first chapter- I said so in the second chapter. XD) Our favorite brunette is currently sleeping contently. He was so content in his slumber that his position in bed was splayed out messily, he was lightly snoring, his mouth was left open, and a trickle of drool was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Yep, he was sleeping good alright.

And while Tsuna was sleeping contently, Skull on the other hand was being a bit restless. "_Mmmhngh..._" He groaned, "_No... Don't take my money, Reborn-senpai... Hey...! Those are my snacks...!_" He started to groan much more loudly. "_Stop stealing my stuff! You too Colonello-senpai...! Get those snakes away from me Viper! Verde...! I don't want to be part of your experiments! Stop it! NO! WAAHHH! LUCE! LAL-ONEE-SAN! HELP ME! WAAHH!_" If Skull had a body right now, he would be tossing and turning; flailing his arms, and would accidentally hit everyone on the face, head, and other parts of the body... But since he's just a pacifier, he could only stay in one spot. But his purple pacifier started to shake a bit from his own yelling.

Colonello was woken up by Skull, and he started to growl. "_Grrr... OI! SHUT UP, KORA!_" The blue binky commanded irritably.

The others started to also wake up –even though you can't really tell-, and Tsuna was groaning slightly because of Skull's wailing and Colonello's shouting. "Ugh..." The brunette fluttered his eyes open. He blinked away the blurriness in his eyes to see more clearly. Once he was able to see again, he turned his head to the screaming pacifier. "S-Skull! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he sat up. But when Tsuna got a good look at Skull, he was surprised at what he saw. '_Geh!_ _Wh-what's that...!_'

"_Hey, wake up and shut up, Skull._" Reborn commanded in his normal tone, when the other three were just shouting.

"_Gah! S-stop! Don—eh?_" Skull seemed to have snapped into reality. "_Reborn-senpai? Wha—wait! Stay away from my snacks! I won't let you OR Colonello-senpai eat them!_"

"_How can they eat your snacks if they're not in their body forms, Skull?_" Verde asked, annoyed by just hearing the Cloud pacifier talk.

"_They can—_" Before Skull could even retort, he thought about the situation right now. "_...oh... I forgot. Heheh... heh..._" He started to laugh nervously, trying to hide that he had just made a fool out of himself... again.

Fon sighed, "_Good grief,_"

Reborn just deadpanned, "_Stupid lackey._"

"_Ugh..._" Skull just took in the insult and did nothing. Seriously, after all these years, Reborn and Colonello, sometimes Mammon, would bully him. He can't fight back since he's weaker than them, but when it came to words, it shouldn't be that hard, right? WRONG. Whenever Skull would make an impudent remark (I guess like back sassing), the abusers would resolve to physical action.

"Don't say mean things Reborn..." Tsuna sighed before he went back to the real problem. "Anyways! What's wrong with Skull! Look!" He used his right-hand's index finger to point at something sticking out of the purple binky.

"_Hm?_" When Reborn took a look at Skull, even though you can't tell, he was somewhat surprised at what he was seeing. "_Oh, would you look at that,_" he said in his casual tone.

All of them saw that something like a green strip being attached to the purple pacifier.

"_Oh? So Skull is one step ahead of us,_" Verde said without much surprised tone in his voice.

Tsuna still wasn't getting what was happening. "Eh? What are you two talking about? Is he—"

"_TSUNA! Look at me! I'm evolving! Look!_" Skull shouted enthusiastically, easily cutting off Tsuna.

"Evolving?" Tsuna repeated the word. "Wh-what do you mean by 'evolving'?"

"_It means,_" Verde answered, "_that Skull is a step closer to turn back into his original form._"

After that sentence, a huge impact of shock hit Tsuna on the head like a paintball bullet hitting his abdomen. (A/N: try to compare.) It was so shocking that it took him just about fifteen seconds to recover from his mental shock. "O-ORIGINAL FORM?" He practically shouted.

"_Oi, don't shout in the morning, Dame-Tsuna._" Reborn irritably said. So much people were shouting this morning...

"Oh, sorry. Original form?" The boy repeated in a lower voice.

"_Yes._"

"H-how did this happen?"

"_You really are 'Dame-Tsuna'._" Mammon sighed.

"_You got that right,_" Reborn agreed.

"M-Mammon! Reborn!" Tsuna whined.

Fon sighed. "_Good grief..._"

"_Alright, Dame-Tsuna, listen,_" Reborn commanded. "_I will make this as simple as possible for your small brain to understand._"

Tsuna pouted at the insult and made a glaring sound in his throat.

"_You understood Skull. You understood his pain and he opened up to you, Tsuna. You did one of the four things for us to evolve back into our original forms. Get it now?_"

Even though Reborn said it as simple as he could, it took a couple of seconds for Tsuna to register what was being said to him. "You mean... I... I actually..."

"_You did_ _it. Now shut up. Hearing you talk like you're a retarded person just annoys me._"

'_So mean..._' But then a thought struck him. "W-wait!" He started to whisper-shout.

"_What now?_" Reborn said casually.

"Y-you guys shouldn't talk so much! What if my mom hears you?" The boy continued to whisper-shout.

"_What are you talking about? She can't hear us,__ kora!_" Colonello assured the boy.

"Eh? She can't?" Tsuna stopped his whispering.

"_No, Tsunayoshi,_" Fon answered. "_No one can hear us, unless they make contact with us like you have._"

"_So, we can talk as much and as loud as we want, and no one but you can hear us._" Verde added.

"Oh, I see," As much as that sounded, it was pretty cool that only you and no one else can hear them. It's almost like there're voices inside your head! '_...Wait a second... If they ask me a question, am... am I supposed to answer them outloud in public? Geh! If I do that, then people would start to think I'm talking to myself! That's so embarrassing!_' So it's a win-lose situation for Tsuna.

"_Tsuna,_" Colonello started to say. "_It's boring right now, and everyone is awake, kora! So do you do anything on a Saturday?_"

"_I bet you he does boring things on a Saturday._" Mammon interjected.

"_That's what I'm guessing right now._" Verde agreed.

"_No!_" Skull retorted for Tsuna. "_Tsuna wouldn't do boring things on a Saturday! Right, Tsuna?_"

"Ah... Err..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It... depends, I guess."

"_Oh?_" Fon mused. "_Then, would you like to tell us what you sometimes do for fun on this day?_"

"For fun? ...Hmm..." Tsuna was running past memories of the Saturdays he had gone through in his head. "IIIIII... Usually stay home and play on my game system, watch T.V., or laze around... So... nothing much,"

"_...See? He's a boring person._" Reborn remarked.

"Why is it that I can't disagree to that comment?"

"_Wait a second,_" Verde halted them."_You don't you go_ anywhere_?_" he asked. The way he said it made it sound like he is currently raising an eyebrow.

"I... I s-sometimes do. But I always put on a disguise..." Tsuna felt embarrassed when he said that, so he decided looked down to twiddle with his thumbs.

"_Disguise?_" Mammon repeated the word.

"_For what?_" Fon asked.

"_Probably to hide his short legs,_" Reborn kept insulting the boy.

Tsuna snapped his head up to try to glare at the verbal assaulter. The keyword being "try". "That's not it! And my legs aren't short! ...Are they?" He asked the last one tentatively.

"..._No comment._"

"EH!"

"_ANYWAYS! Let's go outside and go to places, kora!_" Colonello shouted.

"LIKE I SAID! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"_Why not, kora!_"

"BECAU—"

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

"Tsu-kun! What's wrong? Why are you shouting so much this morning? Is there someone in your room right now?" Nana's curious voice came from the other side of the door.

"N-no, Kaa-san! I'm fine! I—I was um, talking to a friend outside from my window!" Tsuna quickly made up an excuse.

He could hear his mother gasp loudly. "Oh my! Tsu-kun! You have a friend outside the house?" Nana sounded very happy at hearing that her no-good son has a friend. Usually, when she would ask Tsuna what he and his friends did at school, Tsuna would only reply saying that he didn't have/need friends. "Why is your friend outside and not inside talking to you properly? I'll go bring him inside, Tsu-kun!"

"No no! Kaa-san! He left just now be-because he needed to go somewhere! S-so there's no need for you to go outside!" Tsuna said hurriedly.

"Oh? Is that so? Hmm... Well, if your friend ever comes back, make sure you invite him in!"

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

"Alright, Tsu-kun! Ah, that's right, I made breakfast already. Be sure to come down!" Her motherly voice said merrily.

"I- I will," Her son replied without shouting this time.

"Don't take too long," And with that, Nana's footsteps can be heard walking away. Probably back to the kitchen.

"Phew..." Tsuna let out a sigh as he droop his head. '_It's a good thing my mom didn't come in here..._'

"_Ohhhh? So, you lied to your mother, huh?_" Verde sounded amused.

"_Tsunayoshi..._" Fon sounded disappointed.

Tsuna immediately heard the disappointment in the red binky's voice. "N-no! I had to lie to her beca—"

Mammon decided to interrupt the boy. "_You know Tsuna, I heard that if you lie to your parents, and you die one day, you'll get meet the Shinigami and he gets to cut off your tongue for lying._"

(A/N: I forgot where I read that part from... It was somewhere on a website...)

"HIIIII! Th-th-that isn't t-true!"

"_..._"

"...I-is it?"

"_...Who knows?_"

Tsuna started to clench his hair very tightly, tempted to pull it out. '_Why are they doing this to me!_' He felt like crying right now.

"_Shouldn't you go eat your breakfast now?_"

"PFFVVT!" Tsuna made a spit-take sound. "That's right! I-I'll be back in a bit!" And with that said, he ran downstairs to where his morning food awaited him. (A/N: You know, those spit-take most people do in shows? Like when you laugh while drinking, you spit the water out of your mouth.)

Just when Tsuna left, Skull started sniffling. "_Tsuna..._" Sniff. "_he's such a good kid... He—_" Sniff, sniff. "_has a kind heart unlike two certain senpais..._"

"_What was that, Skull?_" Reborn asked in an intimidating voice.

"_N-nothing!_" Skull cowered.

While the other pacifiers argued, reasoned, and threatened each other, Tsuna, while he was eating breakfast, listened to his mother talk, sitting across the table from her.

"—I also read in the Namimori newspaper that there is a 40% sale at the supermarket! We should stock up our eggs, sugar, bread, ham, rice, fruits, juice, milk, vegetables and more! Wahh~! Tsu-kun! This is the perfect time to do that!" Her voice said cheerfully.

Tsuna only smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we get to save some money too. Do you want me to go with you?" He offered his help.

"Oh! Why yes Tsu-kun! It's nice of you to come and help with groceries!" She clasped her hands together.

"W-well it sounds like a lot that you need to buy, so I could at least carry some stuff that you buy to feed me..." After Tsuna said that, he started to think that his mother was taking such good care of him ever since his father left. When Tsuna was 5 years old, Nana told Tsuna that his papa went on a business trip, and that it was very important to go to. She said that he was like a superhero doing his job. Tsuna knew that his father was sending lots of money to them to support the household. Tsuna didn't know how much money, but he was sure that it was just A LOT.

(A/N: Just like me! I don't know how much my parents are spending for electricity, gas, and water since we have eight people in our house, but I know that it's a LOT. Yes, that number includes me. I don't want to ask them because they might start a speech about how "we need to find a good job in the future".)

"And... Kaa-san?" Tsuna paused eating for a moment.

"Yes Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked down to stare at his food, embarrassed at what he was about to say. "...Th... thank you... for raising me while Tou-san isn't here..." He slowly looked back up to give a gentle, loving smile to his mother.

Nana's eyes widen in surprise at Tsuna's statement. "Tsu-kun..." She has never heard her son thank her for raising him. Sure she has heard him say "thank you's" for when she cleans his bedroom, does his laundry, make food for him and such, but... for _raising_ him... it made her feel as if her little Dame-Tsuna has grown up already... It sounded like he could already leave her nest and spread his wings to take on the world. Smiling at her son, Nana said, "You're welcome, Tsu-kun! But, in the future, Tsuna..."

"Yes?"

"If you are able or unable to have a girlfriend or wife, or able or unable to have your own house... will you come back to this house for me to continue to raise you? If your papa is even here with me in the future, I would still want you to be here. Even though you are no-good, Tsu-kun, or even when you have your own children," She reached out a hand and placed it on top of Tsuna's head. "you will forever be my one and only child. And as long as I'm here, I'll always raise you! It's my job as your mother!"

It was Tsuna's turn to widen his eyes, but he broke out into a big smile a second later. "Un! I will, Kaa-san!"

"Arigatou, Tsu-kun! Now hurry and finish up, we'll leave around ten minutes to go buy the groceries." She pat his head.

"Hai," Then the brunette resumed eating his breakfast.

In eight minutes, Tsuna finished his food and gave his mother the dishware and eating utensils to wash, and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When that was done, he went to his bedroom and headed straight for his closet, ignoring the pacifiers for a moment.

But the pacifiers couldn't help but wonder what Tsuna's doing.

"_What are you doing?_" Mammon asked.

"I'm going to help my mom do some grocery shopping." He replied when he started to unbutton his pajama shirt.

"_That's very thoughtful of you to help your mother, Tsunayoshi._" Fon sounded like he was proud of Tsuna. Thinking helping with the groceries would make up for lying to his mother.

"_So you're taking up my suggestion of going outside? Kora!_"

"Err... somewhat?" He started to slip his pajama shirt off.

"_You need to eat more, Dame-Tsuna._" Reborn commented.

"_You're way too thin._" Verde added.

"_How bold of you to change in front of us, Tsunayoshi..._" Fon sounded nervous.

"_You have a nice body shape, kora! ...But if you compare it to my real body form, your body's going to break..._" Colonello mumbled the last part quietly.

"_If a little girl slapped your back, I bet you that you'll end up in the hospital already._" Mammon commented.

"_No! Tsuna! Don't show them things like that! Two of them are perverts! Hurry! Put on a shirt!_" Skull shouted, horrified.

"HIIII!" Hearing Skull out of the others, Tsuna covered his torso with his bare arms to hide his naked torso. But in the back of his mind, he knew it was useless. "...Wait," He thought about something. "Umm... I-I'm going to ask just to make sure..."

"_What is it?_" Mammon sighed.

"A... are um... are you all male?" He asked tentatively; thinking that they would call him stupid, because it could've been obvious that they were guys in the first place.

"_...Instead of Dame-Tsuna, you should've been called "Stupid-Tsuna"..._" Reborn insulted.

'_I knew it!_' Tsuna cried in his mind. "Well sorry! Skull said that two out all of you were perverts! And-and I thought that one of the two of you could've been g-girls... Although I hear mainly guys' voice..." He blushed a little as he picked out a short sleeve shirt that was light blue, and that also had a picture of a shield with a dragon inside it.

Then Fon started to chuckle. "_Tsunayoshi, Reborn and Mammon are male._" He said, knowing full well that Tsuna would think of Reborn and Mammon, since those two pacifier's voice sound more like females out of everyone else's.

Tsuna slipped the shirt on. "W-well, they always sound rude, so I had a feeling that they were guys in the first place. B-but! I just wanted to make sure!" Then he started to select some pants from his closet.

"_Well now you know that we're all guys. So you don't need to be jumpy._" Verde assured the brunette.

"Right..." Tsuna selected a light colored khaki Capri pants.

"Tsu-kun! Are you ready to leave now?" Nana called from downstairs.

Tsuna whipped his head to his not-closed door. "Ah—I-I'm almost done!" Just as he was about to slip off his pajama pants, he turned to stare at the pacifiers. "..."

And they stared back. "_...What?_" Reborn and Mammon asked, annoyed.

"...I get the feeling that you guys are watching. I feel kind of uneasy by it." Even though they were all guys, Tsuna would feel awkward changing in front of them. Just like in the boys' locker room.

"_JUST HURRY UP AND CHANGE, KORA!_" Colonello barked.

"Hiii!" Tsuna instantly changed his pajama pants into his outside pants. "I-ittekimasu!" He said to the pacifiers when he was about to run downstairs.

"_WAIT! TSUNA!_" Skull shouted, halting the brunette.

The latter stopped in his tracks to turn to face Skull. "Yes?"

"_Take me with you!_"

"EHHH!" He made an 'X' with his arms. "Wh-why!"

"_It's always boring when you're gone, kora!_" Colonello responded.

"_That's right,_" Fon agreed. "_We mainly sit here and do nothing except talk to each other._"

"But we're only grocery shopping! Nothing more!"

"_So? We still get to go outside._" Reborn argued.

"But you all know very well that I'm clumsy! I could easily trip and lose you guys by accident!"

"_If that ever happens, I'll make sure to track you and shoot you down... Though it's pretty much useless right now,_"

"Hiiii..."

"Tsu-kun! Are you ready now?" The brunette's mother called again.

"Hai!" He replied back to his mother. Then Tsuna let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine,"

"_Huh, you gave in pretty fast,_" Mammon commented.

Tsuna sighed again. '_They are pretty hard to take care of all of a sudden._' He thought to himself. Then he started to pick up the pacifiers and placed three in one side of his cargo pants, and another three in the other side. "R-ready?"

"_Ready,_" Four of them replied.

"_Just go already!_" Reborn and Colonello commanded.

"I am!" Tsuna whined. Then he went downstairs towards the front door of the house where his mother waited for him with her handbag and house keys ready. "S-sorry for taking so long,"

"It's alright Tsu-kun! Now let's get going~!" After Tsuna walked out, Nana followed and locked the front door.

Now they were off to a 40% sale at Namimori's supermarket!

* * *

><p><span>Akari<span>: Say... you know what I noticed, Kita-chan?

Kitakami: Something doesn't add up in this series.

Akari: Yeah! Like in episode 50, Reborn and Colonello talked to each other about Mammon, they talked like they had just met him! "Could he be an Arcobaleno? Kora!" Colonello asked reborn.

"I think so." Reborn replied.

And in episode 51, Colonello said that he needed to figure out if Mammon was an Arcobaleno or not!

While in future episodes, it shows that they all met each other before! They even turned into babies together! So that was a major "...EEHHHHH!" moment to us...

Now it's time to reply the reviews! BUT! The ones who used their accounts to review, we sent you guys a reply review in PM! The ones who didn't use their accounts (or who doesn't have one) to review will be replied here!

**Heartless Lotus**: Let's join forces to send those, who don't like Tsu-chan that much, to Shinigami-san! We love Tsu-chan too~! He's so cute and fragile... And who knows? Maybe the others will or will not stop harassing Skull~! XD

*spoiler* And they will take their baby form first, then adult form.

**Scarletnight13**: Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! And for your first question, maybe~! And for your second question, yes this is an Arcobaleno x Tsuna fanfict! ...and there will be other pairings in the future too... (OxO)

Kitakami: And until the next chapter...

Akari: Ja ne~!


	6. Chapter 6

Kitakami: We are VERY sorry for the late chapter. And... we have three things to say. 1) ...Did you readers _read_ the new chapter of the series _today_? And did you _also_ see which arcobaleno turned (I would say "evolved") into his human form first? _Skull_.

Akari: It was so freaking weird! 2) WE REACHED OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST TIME! WH00TZ! AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! XD

Akari and Kitakami:** And 3) ... It's pretty awkward how when we start this story about the acrobalenos, the arc after "The Inheritance Ceremony Arc" happens to be "The Curse of the Rainbow Arc"...**

Kitakami: I _swear_ our authoress is a psychic or something...

Akari: This isn't the first time things like this happens...

But then again... It also feels like the creator of series is actually _reading_ this story...!

Kitakami: Anyways, we really hope you like this chapter. Sorry for having a somewhat shorter chapter. Hopefully, it's not too bad.

And please excuse any bad grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." Nana seemed to be in a deep thought right now, staring at two objects in her hands. "Tsu-kun, what do you think? Should we take corn oil, or olive oil?"<p>

"Errr..." How would Tsuna know what kind of oil they should take? He doesn't know how they are different from each other! "E-etou... Kaa-san, what's the difference between them?"

"Hmm..." Nana averted her eyes to the ceiling, and put an index finger on her chin, making a thinking pose. "Corn oil is cheaper, but it's not as healthy as olive oil. But, you can fry some food with the corn oil. Olive oil is healthier, and tastes a lot better! It can almost go with anything! But, it cannot fry like corn oil or go with high temperatures."

"_Wow, your mother knows more of this than you, Tsunayoshi._" Verde commented, having a few snickers following.

Tsuna inwardly pouted, but ignored the comment. "Then, do you want to take both?" He asked his mother. "They're not on sale though..."

His mother smiled. "It's okay Tsu-kun! That sounds great!" Then she placed both the corn and olive oil in the shopping cart that already had eggs, ham, celeries, cucumbers, apples, milk, and bread. "Let's see... Other things that we need are salt, soy sauce, sugar, miso, rice, mirin, lettuce... Oh my, there lots of things we should get, Tsu-kun!"

'_EHH!_' Tsuna gaped in front of his mother.

"_Oh my, are you able to carry half of the items, Tsunayoshi?_" Fon asked the boy.

'_No way!_' Tsuna mentally replied to Fon, even though he knew that the red pacifier couldn't hear him. "K-Kaa-san, you don't need to get all the things we need in one day. We can always come back tomorrow to get it. The sale should last at least a week, right?"

"Oh," Nana put a thoughtful hand on her cheek. "Hmm... You know Tsu-kun? That sounds like a great idea. Alright then, we'll just take what we have." She smiled.

Tsuna could only nod.

"_Well this was a bore._" Verde yawned.

"_Because the boy himself is a bore,_" Mammon sighed. "_Plus, we couldn't really see _anything_ when we're in his pocket._"

"_How true you are Viper, how true you are._" Reborn concurred.

The brunette mentally groaned. '_I suddenly feel tired... and it's only around eleven o'clock in the morning... or something..._'

"Let's get these checked out, Tsu-kun!" Nana said merrily to her child. "Hurry now!" She started to look for a check out aisle.

"Hai, hai..." He replied, following his mother.

Once they have purchased the grocery items, Nana gave Tsuna half of the bags they have in total. The items they bought weren't very heavy, so it had Tsuna let out a relieved sigh. The 14 year old boy didn't have the body of that of the athletes at his school, so making him do heavy work would somewhat strain his body or something along those lines.

While they were walking home, Nana was humming a tune happily; while Tsuna was could only listen to Colonello suggest places they should go to.

"_Have you ever thought of exercising? We could go to a gym, kora!_" The blue pacifier asked.

Tsuna couldn't really answer at the moment. He didn't want to get caught talking out of nowhere by his mother and the passersby. '_Just wait until we get home!_' He just wished the pacifiers could just read his mind. '..._Oh wait, I don't want that. They'll just comment on the littlest things I say._' He let out a soft sigh.

"Tsu-kun? What's wrong?" Nana asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"O-of course I am!" He gave a nervous smile. "We should hurry home and get these foods refrigerated, right?"

Nana blinked at Tsuna a few times before smiling. "Of course! Lets hurry home then~!"

And in just some minutes later, they made it home. Unlocking the door, Nana went inside first. Tsuna followed, also shutting the door behind him. He quickly walked to into the kitchen, and placed the groceries he held on the dinner table. "I'll leave these to you, Kaa-san. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"All right Tsuna~!" She said, placing the right items in the refrigerator.

Tsuna jogged up into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and flopping himself on the bed, placing his face onto his pillow.

"_Oi!_" Colonello shouted. "_What do you think you're doing? Get up and go play outside or something, kora!_"

"Noooo..." Tsuna's voice muffled from his pillow.

"_Get your lazy ass up._" Reborn commanded.

"I won't. You guys tire my mind." Tsuna paused. "Well, except for Fon."

The red pacifier chuckled. "_Xie xie ni, Tsunayoshi,_" Then he paused. "_I guess._"

Tsuna hummed in response.

"_Don't you talk back to me, Dame-Tsuna,_" Reborn said in a firm voice. "_You're gonna get it in the future._"

"Right..." The brunette said tiredly, not finding any energy to be scared. '_Oh wait, there's really nothing to be scared of since he's just a pacifier._'

"_My, my,_" Mammon sounded amused. "_You have some guts to be talking like that to Reborn._"

"_What a miscreant child._" Verde said.

They've only been here for no more than two days and they've caused him a headache that was bigger than the Pacific Ocean.

Tsuna looked up from his pillow, looking at his window. "Maybe I _should_ go for a walk."

"_That's the spirit, Tsuna!_" Skull shouted.

When Tsuna started to turn to his side, he felt a few of the pacifiers poking his right thigh. "Whoa!" He quickly sat up.

"_Hey! Be careful! We're fragile, kora!_" Colonello shouted, being the victim to almost be squashed at Tsuna's clumsiness.

"_Look at this kid, being careless like a true idiot._" Mammon said, being another victim just like Colonello.

"_I'm okay Tsuna!_" Skull assured Tsuna.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Tsuna panicked, removing all of the pacifiers from both sides of his cargo pockets. "I find it hard for me to keep you guys in my pockets... I don't think it's very safe for me carry you guys all at once."

"_Oh... Sorry, Tsuna._" The rain pacifier apologized. "_You're right. It's not safe to carry us all at once, kora_."

Tsuna sighed. "Yes,"

"_So_..." Colonello trailed off. "_You can... just take me and leave the rest of them here, kora!_" He said in triumph.

"_Wait just a second,_" Verde halted the Rain pacifier. "_That doesn't sound right._ I _should be the one to go. This room is lifeless I tell you._ Lifeless. _I'd rather go see idiotic people outside than stay in here all day_—"

"_You guys aren't worthy to go anywhere with Tsuna!_" Skull interrupted. "_I have evolved before any of you! So_—"

"_Shut up Skull. You're voice is abusing me_." Reborn cut the other pacifier off.

"_Ugh_..._!_" The Cloud pacifier whimpered.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in a scolding tone.

Reborn only scoffed. "_What? At least I didn't say that his face was abusing me... Since I can't really see his face._"

"It still isn't nice." Tsuna reasoned, also burying his face into his hands.

"_Why are we still here?_" Mammon asked. "_Can we go?_"

"Omi_gosh_...!" Tsuna groaned. "Okay! Okay, please quiet down. I'm starting to feel dizzy." '_From the headache most of you are giving me._' He thought the last part. The brunette took a few deep breaths, calming down his mind. "Hold on a minute, I need to get something... or something..." Walking out of his bedroom, Tsuna went downstairs. "Kaa-san?" He called his mother.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Nana called back.

Tsuna went into the kitchen and found his mother sitting on the diner chair... knitting? "Kaa-san? You're knitting?"

Nana was grinning merrily. "Yes, Tsu-kun! It's really fun! Would you like to try?"

"N-no, thank you." Tsuna shook his head. Looking at what his mother knitted so far, he still couldn't tell what his mother was making. "What are you making?" Tsuna tilted his head in curiosity.

When Nana looked at Tsuna, she couldn't help but giggle. "Tsu-kun, you still look the same like you did when you were such a little toddler! Just without your baby fat! Oh how I miss that so~!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, not getting what his mother had just said. "Eh?"

"Nothing~!" Looking at what she made so far with her knitting project, she hummed in thought. "...I'm not sure Tsu-kun. I haven't planned on what I want to make. We'll see what comes up soon."

"Oh," The boy nodded in thought. Then he remembered why he came downstairs. "Oh! Right! Kaa-san, can I have a piece of that string?"

"This?" She pointed at the string that connected the yarn and the knitting piece she was making.

Tsuna nodded.

"What for?"

"Uhh... To put it through... an item?"

"Is that so? Well alright. How long do you want it?"

"Umm...the right size to use it as a necklace,"

Nana grabbed another colored yarn, grabbed the end of it, and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut about a foot of it. "Here you go, Tsuna." She handed the string to Tsuna.

Smiling in accomplishment, Tsuna took the string, thanked his mother, and jogged back up into his room. "I've decided to take one of you guys outside with me, and I know who to take." Tsuna announced to them, crouching down to look at the pacifiers.

"_Great!_" Colonello said in enthusiasm. "_Who're you taking? Kora!_"

"_It's obviously me, right Dame-Tsun—I mean, my _dear_ Tsuna?_" Reborn tried to sweet talk the brunette.

"I already chose, so you'll see who I'll take." Tsuna replied, grabbing a thin jacket from his closet and putting it on, zipping it up half-way.

Colonello made a sound of disbelief. "_Who're you taking then—WHOA, _WHAT_? WHY _HIM_?_"

Tsuna held up the Storm pacifier. "What do you mean '_why_'? Fon barely talks, he gives you guys warning when you say something... impolite... and he doesn't shout or say any insults to me." Tsuna poked the yarn string into the tip on top of the red pacifier. And the amazing part of it is that he got it through in just one try. Score!

"_You'll regret this in the future, Dame-Tsuna. You'll regret this._" Reborn promised.

Tsuna passionately ignored him. "Sorry guys. You'll all get your turn too. Just be patient!" He assured the others. "I'm just taking Fon just for today."

"_Why, I feel flattered, Tsunayoshi._" Fon sounded _really _happy. If you can notice it though.

Tsuna tied both ends of the strings together, double-knotting it, and placed it around his neck. "Yup! So see you guys later." He walked out of his room and shut the door.

"..._Why do I feel so _betrayed_? Kora._" Colonello asked, crestfallen.

Skull was holding back a sob. "_I-I feel the same t-to-oo...!_"

-_Downstairs with Tsuna_-

"Kaa-san! I'm going out for a little bit!" Tsuna informed his mother.

"Hai Tsu-kun~! Be careful!" Nana said happily.

"Haaaai!" Tsuna walked out of the house, closing the door.

"_How kind of you to bring me with you, Tsunayoshi, now I can see and not be inside your pockets where I can't see anything but faint light_."

"Right..." Tsuna laughed in embarrassment.

Then, at the corner of the crossroad, Tsuna saw that there was a person make a sharp turn, and ran towards Tsuna.

'_Eh? Is... Is that guy coming towards meeeEEEE? HIIII!_' "Omi_gosh_!" Tsuna started to panic way too quickly, and he didn't have enough time to move to the side to get out of the guy's way.

"MOVE THE OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY!" The guy shouted nastily.

"HIIIIIII!"

Tsuna couldn't move out of the way, and the other person couldn't dodge Tsuna; making the unfortunate happen.

_BAM!_

"UWAH!"

"GYAAHH!

"_Tsunayoshi!_" Fon called out in concern. "_Be careful! What about your bruise on your cheek? It could get hurt again!_"

'_You're worrying about _that_?_' Tsuna mentally asked in incredulity.

"Oi..." The guy's voice growled.

Tsuna gulped at the tone. He turned his head to the other figure. The very noticeable part of the person was that he had silver hair.

"Shit, I'm trying run away from an abusive sister, but you're _standing_ in the _fucking_ way!"

"Hayato!" A faint female voice called. "Where are you? Try out my new creation!"

"_Shit_!" The guy sounded panicked. He snapped his head to Tsuna. "You."

"Y-Yes!"

"Don't, and I mean _don't_, tell a crazy looking woman with purple-looking food in her hands, where I'm going. Got it?"

Tsuna nodded instantly. "I won't tell!"

The guy grunted, sprinting off.

"Hayato!" Tsuna saw a woman with, oh look, purple-looking foods in her hands. She looked in all directions, and her eyes noticed Tsuna, who was still on the ground. "Hey boy," She walked over to the brunette.

Tsuna gulped. "Y-Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy with silver hair and maybe a scowl on his face?" She asked.

"Uh, n-no! Not at all!" Tsuna shook his head in denial.

"Oh, alright." Then the woman went off in another direction, looking for the silver-haired boy.

"I'm starting to hate crossroads..." Tsuna said to himself, getting up to dust off the dirt he had on himself.

"_Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?_" Fon asked.

"I think so."

"..._I felt something coming from that boy, Tsunayoshi_." Fon informed the brunette.

"Yeah, I felt it too... I felt his irritated aura coming off from him!"

Fon sighed. "_No, Tsunayoshi. I felt some sort of power from him_."

Tsuna grabbed the red pacifier hanging from his neck, to inspect if there is any scratch on the pacifier from his fall. Luckily, there wasn't any. He sighed in relief. "Is that so, Fon?"

"_It is so. Please, go follow him, Tsunayoshi. We need to inspect him._" He requested.

'_...I suddenly feel regret._' Tsuna thought dejectedly.

* * *

><p><span>Kitakami<span>: ...Cht! This annoys me so...

Akari: Kita-chan? *tilts head* What are you doing?

Kitakami: Trying to find those extra pages in the series.

Akari: Extra pages?

Kitakami: Yeah. The ones I'm looking for has Byakuran in it. He had a mini-market or something. When Tsuna was about to buy the vegetables Byakuran was selling, Byakuran said that the vegetables were marshmallows. *sighs* I don't remember much of it; I don't even know if what I said was even right! But I want to find it.

Akari: OH! Don't worry Kita-chan! We'll find it somehow! *turns to the readers* Minna-saaaan! Can you help us find that extra/bonus page? We'll give yoos Pockys and ice cream mochis! XD

Kitakami: Oh, and please tell us if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes... and tell us what you think of this chapter after 3 months.

Akari: We'll try to update faster!

Kitakami: Until the next chapter.

Akari and Kitakami: **P.S. We didn't reply back to your comments... Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

Akari: ...

Kitakami: ... *coughs* Uhhm...

Akari and Kitakami: ... *awkward silence*

Akari: ...WE'RE SO SORRY! SCHOOL IS SUCH A TORTURE!

Kitakami: Sort of... Our authoress started off with a bad new year and got an F in English for the semester...

Akari: I still cringe at that! It makes me sad too...

Kitakami: So because of the F, our authoress basically was banned from her laptop on school days. It doesn't seem like a lot of time to freely write the next chapter...

Akari: But she has an iPod touch -I think it's the 3rd generation- so she's been reading fanfics to calm her down, study why some of them are popular, and find out how to improve our other stories! XD

Kitakami: Pshyeah, she must've improved by 2%... *sigh* We'll just shut up now...

Akari: Enjoy the story though!

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you see him, Tsunayoshi?<em>"

"Fon, for the eighth time, I _don't_ see the guy with the silver hair." Tsuna said, holding the pacifier tightly with his right hand close to his chest in a little anxiety.

The brunette was currently in Namimori's shopping district; walking around to find the boy named "Hayato". Tsuna didn't really know where to go since he rarely goes to the shopping areas.

The reason was because he knows that the students that pick on him would hang around the area. Plus, he also knew that if he went to such area, they would spot him and try to embarrass the brunette in front of the passersby. Tsuna didn't want to take a risk.

"..._-ayoshi? Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi!_" Fon kept calling the boy.

"Huh—what? Ah! S-sorry, Fon. I was just thinking something."

"_Are you alright?_"

"Yeah! Completely fine!" He grinned looking at the pacifier. "Let's keep looki—oomf!" Tsuna had just bumped into someone the second time that afternoon. The good news was that this time, he didn't fall. '_Note to self: Stop. Bumping. Into people! Gyahh! Why does this happen!_'

"_Oh dear Tsunayoshi, I think this is the third person you've bumped into that I've known so far._" The Storm pacifier mused.

"Oya?" A smooth voice sounded amused. "What do we have here?"

"HIIIII! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Tsuna started to panic, and started to bow many times; making the people nearby turn their heads for a moment before resuming to whatever they were doing.

"Hoh? Why are you apologizing so much?" The voice asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna stopped bowing and straightened his back. But he kept his head down so that he was staring at Fon in his hand and not the person in front of him. "W-well it was by u-um, reflex..."

The stranger hummed. "Then, is it also by reflex that you don't look into the other person's eyes when you talk to them?" he asked.

"Eh! W-well um, th-that is..." Tsuna started to feel a little embarrassed.

"Kufufu," The stranger laughed... or at least that's what Tsuna thought it was. "I'm joking. But really, it's a little rude to not look directly at the other person's eyes when you speak to them."

"O-oh..." Then slowly, Tsuna raised his head and his eyes towards the person... and he didn't expect to see such a... different sight. '_Wait, what?_'

The stranger in front of him was taller than him, has a pineapple-like hairstyle that made Tsuna think about pineapples... and Hawaii. The noticeable feature that the stranger had was his mismatched eyes. His left eye was blue, and his right eye was red and had the number "six" on it.

...Tsuna vaguely wondered if the guy wore contact lens on his right eye for show. '_People sell weird contact lenses these days..._'

And without knowing, Tsuna was staring at his red eye for a while with his mouth slightly gaping.

"...Kufufu, could it be that you are attracted to my face or is my right eye hypnotizing you into a trance?" He smirked.

"_Tsunayoshi, please do not waste your breath on this man. Leave him be and let's look for this 'Hayato' person._" Fon said calmly. But to Tsuna, he felt that Fon was getting a bit annoyed.

He wondered why.

"...-uro-chaaan! Mukuro-chaaaan!" A female's voice called in a distance. "Mukuro-chaaan! Show yourself! We're still on a date!"

"Hm, and here I thought I lost that girl." The stranger said, sounding irritated.

"E-etou... I think I should go. I need to find someone..." Tsuna laughed nervously at the end. "So..." he started to turn the opposite way of the man and took the first step. But a hand gripped Tsuna's arm.

"Oya? Where are you going? I would like your help for a moment." The guy grinned.

But Tsuna could only give a blank smile and say, "Eh?"

"Mukuro-chan! Mukuro-cha—AH! There you are Mukuro-chan!"

When Tsuna looked at the voice's source, he saw that there was a girl with short, red hair and a clip to hold her hair to the side. She was wearing a lavender tank top, black mini skirt (it looks like a school uniform too), black high-heeled boots and a handbag with her.

She was running towards them.

"Mukuro-chan! What were you doing? You shouldn't leave me while I used the restroom!" She stopped in front of them. Noticing that Tsuna was also there, she gave him a glare. "Who's this brat?" She said rather rudely.

"Kufufu~! Oya, this here is a good friend that I haven't seen in a long time." The guy "Mukuro-chan" replied, wrapping his arm around Tsuna's shoulders, bringing him close to his body.

'_HIII! Wh-wh-what is he doing!_' Tsuna's face felt hot.

"_Tsunayoshi, it seems that this man does not want to be around this woman. So please, leave him here with her and leave._" Fon advised the boy.

'_I wish Fon, I really do... But this guy's arm is really holding me down. It's like a headlock...!_' Tsuna had comical wavy tears streaming down his face.

The girl raised a skeptical eyebrow at' Mukuro-chan'. "What? I don't believe you Mukuro-chan." She crossed her arms.

"Kufufu, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, M.M. But this boy is very close to me."

'_We're not even close to each other! We're far from each other! No—I don't even know this person!_' Tsuna struggled to get away.

"Then wouldn't I have heard of that brat" She rudely pointed a finger at Tsuna, "from you, Chikusa, or Dog-breath?"

"I don't remember any of us telling you about our personal business." Despite the playful smile on his face, there was a visible animated vein that popped on his head. "Now M.M., I would like to put our so called 'date' on hold."

"WHAT!" The girl, M.M., stood up straighter with both fists on her sides, also looking outraged. "Are you putting our date on a 'hold' because of this brat!" She glared at Tsuna again.

"_My, what an ill-tempered woman... I think now is the great time to leave this man with her Tsunayoshi._"

Tsuna can only sigh at all of these moments.

"Mukuro-chan! You promised me this date! I did what you told me to do! You said that if I completed that stupid task, you'd take me out on a date!"

"I never said such thing. You were the one who chose such an outrageous reward for yourself. I offered you money, but you wouldn't seem to take it."

"Five hundred dollars isn't a lot of money for me, Mukuro-chan."

This time, 'Mukuro-chan' frowned. "It is. Now please, I would like to stay with my friend here for a while. We can resume our... '_date_' some other time, M.M."

"No." M.M. crossed her arms stubbornly.

This time, 'Mukuro-chan' sighed, also running his free hand through his hair. "Oya, M.M., your personality is really... how do you say this in a nice way... basically that of an annoying brat."

She gasped, "Mukuro-chan!"

Tsuna was still trying to get away from 'Mukuro-chan's' strong hold. '_I don't want to be here anymore!_'

"_Strike his abdomen, Tsunayoshi. He will surely let go of you. I guarantee it._" Fon encouraged the boy.

'..._I can't do that Fon_.' Tsuna looked at Fon in his hands.

"_We must find that 'Hayato' boy,_" The Storm pacifier reminded him.

'_Ah! That's right!_' "Uh! Umm... I'm in a hurry right now, s-so can I go? ...Please?" The brunette asked tentatively.

"YES! Please, go away so Mukuro-chan and I can be on our date!" M.M. huffed.

"No. Please stay. I would like something satisfying to... well, look at." 'Mukuro-chan' looked at Tsuna and grinned.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion when he heard Fon sigh loudly. '..._What? I don't get it._'

But M.M. sure did. She gritted her teeth and walked up to Tsuna to pull him away from 'Mukuro-chan'. "You!" She shoved Tsuna. "I don't know who the hell you are to have Mukuro-chan's attention more than me, but you're a nuisance!" She harshly poked Tsuna's chest multiple times; it was scaring the brunette.

"I-I'm sorry—"

Tsuna tried to apologize but he was pulled by the waist protectively. His back was facing the 'Mukuro-chan', so all Tsuna can see is M.M. and people passing by and/or staring at the three of them. He really didn't know what to make out of this situation.

"A-ah I'm..." Then two hands covered Tsuna's ears firmly, making sure that Tsuna couldn't hear anything... much. Tsuna tried to look up at 'Mukuro-chan', but the guy's hands made Tsuna's head stay put. So the brunette moved his eyes to the girl in front of him. Tsuna could only hear muffling sounds. He could tell that M.M. was shouting at the guy behind him while sending glares that the smaller boy every few moments.

Then suddenly, M.M's face turned from angry to tense.

'_I guess the guy behind me is talking to her,_' Tsuna tried to sharpen his hearing a little to hear what 'Mukuro-chan' was saying to the girl, but sadly, all Tsuna could hear are muffled, bubbly sounds.

Then M.M.'s eyes started to tear up and she looked frustrated. After a few more moments, M.M. looked at Tsuna one last time, flipped him the finger, and stomped off in another direction. He saw that there were some people pointing and whispering at M.M.'s direction.

"...Ehhh?" was what all Tsuna could say after that.

'Mukuro-chan' removed his hands away from Tsuna's ears to make the boy face him. "I must thank you for helping me. But, I'm not able to repay you right now." He smiled.

Tsuna shook his head quickly. "I-it's okay! Really! I'm actually busy right now, so, yeah..." His cheeks turned a little pink.

The other guy chuckled. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"

"U-um, well I heard that girl call you 'Mukuro-chan'..."

"Kufufufu, I'm Rokudo Mukuro. And who might you be?"

"Ah, w-well..."

"_Tsunayoshi, do not give this man your name. There's a high possibility that he is a, ah, what was that word again... Hmm, oh! Yes, he might_ _be a basta_—"

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo-san! But you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna introduced himself quickly, so he wouldn't have to hear the rest of the sentence Fon was about to say. It seemed so awkward for such a polite, calm, and gentle-like uh, pacifier... or whatever they are, to just suddenly cuss out of nowhere.

"Kufufu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun, and please call me Mukuro." Mukuro put a hand in front Tsuna.

'..._This guy wears gloves too? Am I missing out on "in style" looks?_' "Y-yeah, it's nice to meet you too, Mukuro." Tsuna took Mukuro's hand and shook it lightly.

But when Tsuna tried to let go, the other's hand reluctantly left Tsuna's.

"Um, I'll see you later... I guess." Tsuna said, giving a small smile.

Mukuro chuckled. "How cute,"

Tsuna felt his face go a _wee bit_ hot. "B-bye!" He said hurriedy.

So the brunette ran off in some other direction, leaving Mukuro stare at his back.

"Kufufufu... You are indeed a satisfying sight." Mukuro said with an amusing look in his eyes.

When Tsuna ran off in some direction, it was inevitable that he wouldn't get far and would be out of breath in 30 seconds or less... He was gasping for air right now. "Hahhhh! Omi_GOSH_...! I feel a little pain on my side...!" He gasped. "Kinda hurts...!"

"_Tsunayoshi... do you not exercise?_" Fon asked.

"Hahhh! N-no...!" He gasped as he stopped running to catch his breath. "My—hahhh! Energy runs out... hahh! Fast...! Ahhh, itai..."

"_I wish I could assist you; you look like you're going to pass out_."

Tsuna took a couple more deep breaths to control his breathing. "I'm okay... hahh... I just need to calm down..."

"_Alright, are you able to move now?_"

With one more deep breath, Tsuna said, "No, not yet... my side still hurts,"

"..._Tsunayoshi?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Your physical aspect is... well... _very_ weak._"

"Tell me something new..." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Okay, I feel fine now." Tsuna looked in the place he stopped in, and wondered where he was.

"_Do you know where we are, Tsunayoshi?_" Fon asked.

"N-not really..." What Tsuna knew was that he was near a pastry shop called, "Cake and Bread" in English letters. "...Was there a shop like this before?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Am I supposed to answer that question?_"

"No, not really..." Staring at the pastry shop a little longer, Tsuna saw his classmate, Kyoko, walking out of the pastry shop with a small box in hand. "K-K-Ky-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna was so nervous he stuttered the girl's name loudly without thinking, his face feeling like it was sweating.

The said girl looked in Tsuna's direction with a bright smile. "Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna was panicking inside. '_Uwahhh_... _I don't know what to doooo..._'

"_Tsunayoshi, who is that girl?_" Fon asked out of curiosity. "_What is your relation with her? Does she mean anything to you? Do you see her as a woman?_" Fon kept bombing questions to Tsuna, forgetting that the boy couldn't really answer him at the moment.

"Hello Tsuna-kun! What are you doing here?" Kyoko: Tsuna's first crush. This girl with such an innocent appearance and voice is Sasagawa Kyoko; Namimori Jr. High's idol. Tsuna wasn't really sure what made him feel attracted to the girl. It basically just happened when he saw her for the first time since he started his first year in Jr. High.

"Eh! E-etou... I'm um..." The brunette didn't know if he could tell Kyoko that he was looking for a person named 'Hayato'. '_Oh... Wait! Maybe Kyoko-chan knows who he is! Luckyy!_' "K-Kyoko-chan! Do you know a guy named 'Hayato'?"

Kyoko blinked a few times before putting a finger on her chin, laying her eyes on the ground; thinking. "Hayato... Hayato... Hayato?"

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "Um... Yes-sss...?"

"Nope!" She smiled .

Tsuna hung his head dejectedly. "Oh... okay... Well, I... I have to go now, Kyoko-chan. S-see you later in class!" Tsuna said as he waved shyly while walking away.

"Mm!" The girl waved back in goodbye.

Tsuna hurriedly walked in another direction, wanting to have his very warm face to calm down. "Uwahh... Why do I feel so embarrassed?" He asked himself with a crush-struck smile. "I should really calm down! I feel like a dork since you've seen me like this Fon." His crush-struck smile turned into an awkward smile.

Then a small, quiet laughter came from red pacifier.

"_My, my, this is the first I've seen you like this Tsunayoshi. It's... very soothing to see you in different sides. It feels like I'm getting closer to you and that I'm able to know more about you day by day._"

For some reason, Tsuna felt touched by hearing those words... Maybe because he has never heard anyone else say those words before? Or maybe because there were honest feelings behind those words...

Then Tsuna smiled brightly. "Arigatou, Fon..." He lightly brushed his left thumb on the pacifier. "That was very nice of you to say that. It means a lot."

"_I'm... glad,_" Fon responded, sounding surprisingly -not really noticeable- shy.

Tsuna hummed in response. "We should look for that guy now, right?"

"_Yes, Tsunayoshi,_"

So for forty minutes, Tsuna walked around Namimori's streets looking for the silver-headed guy. He didn't understand why it was so hard to find a person with silver hair. He doesn't know anyone else with silver hair that wears badass clothing either! '_This is impossible! I don't know wher_—'

"UWOHHHH!" A loud crowd of people's voices boomed in some distance away from him. They were many voices saying about something "amazing" or "cool" or something along those lines.

"Eh? What's over there?" The brunette asked himself, also unconsciously walking towards the crowd out of curiosity, but there were pretty packed, so Tsuna couldn't see what was happening. And of course, when there're a crowd of people, it'll obviously be hard to get through them... That is, if you don't try. '_Where was that loud booming music coming from?_'

"E-excuse me! Can anyone tell me what's happening! I-I can't see anything! Can any of you move a little! Is it—okay, this isn't going anywhere." Tsuna gave up.

"_Try to find small spaces between these citizens! You'll be able get through if you try!_" Fon said, trying to make his voice sound much louder than the other loud people.

"...That looks sorta dangerous... for some reason."

"_Then you can ignore this and move on,_"

Tsuna made a small, dramatic gasp. "That's a mean decision! ...But fine... I-I'll try-y..."

Looking at the crowed people for a few more moments, Tsuna took a deep breath and slowly stepped into the small cluster of people, using every inch of his not-so-there muscles to find the center that the crowd was looking at.

So after a few shoving, elbowing, and hard bumps from the horde of people, Tsuna manage to get to the center of what the people's attention were at. But when he laid his eyes at what they were looking at, he couldn't help but gape slightly in amazement. "...S... sugoi...!" His face turned into an admiring expression.

And what deserved such an expression from Tsuna were two entertainers that were break dancing. BUT! What was different about their break dancing was that it had a martial arts style to it. The two performers were making dangerous -yet amazing- stunts. Another thing to add for eye-catching features was that they both were making sunglasses. '_How do they make those stay on their faces?_' Tsuna couldn't help but ask... although for no one.

Tsuna didn't know how long he stood there or how long the performance went on. He was just so mesmerized with all the action going, he forgot that he was supposed to be looking for the "Hayato" boy.

"Uwahhh~! Martial art styles are so amazing! Whooa... It made their performance look so epic! ...Well in my opinion." Tsuna couldn't help but say it out loud.

"..._Do... you really think so, Tsunayoshi...?_" Fon asked, sounding surprised (if you can notice it though). "_You think martial arts are amazing?_"

Tsuna noticed the change of voice in the pacifier. He brushed the thought away when he brought the Storm pacifier close to his lips, toning down his voice, not wanting to look like he was talking to himself. "Hm? Well... yeah! Don't martial artists make their movements look smooth and strong? It's sort of like... a... shooting star!" He made a pause. "...Oh man, I bet that sounded lame..." Tsuna hung his head in sigh.

Fon chuckled lightly. "_No. Not at all Tsunayoshi, it was... charming._"

"Right... Oh," A thought popped into Tsuna's head.

"_What is it, Tsunayoshi?_"

With a small blush surrounding his cheeks, Tsuna gave a small smile and said, "Now that I think about it, whenever I see certain people perform martial arts, I really can't help but think that they look graceful..." He gave a small laugh. "They're usually the people who do it slowly, like in a motion of a soft wind; but when they strike fast they make it look like a smooth waterfall that lands with strong power. It's really amazing. I sometimes feel amazed by just watching it... on T.V though..."

Fon chuckled lightly again. ".._.Is that so, Tsunayoshi?_"

"Un! It'd be nice to actually meet one in person too!"

"..._I'm sure that when you meet one, Tsunayoshi, that person himself_ _will be happy to meet you_."

"Mm!" Tsuna nodded a little. "Well then... we should really get go—"

"OI! Get outta my way! Why the hell are you people standing around here for! ARGH! MOVE!" A voice cut Tsuna off.

It sounded pretty close too!

Looking in the direction where the voice came from, Tsuna saw that there was a small commotion.

"_Go towards that Tsunayoshi._" Fon told him suddenly.

Tsuna froze. "...What?" he breathed out.

"_It's him. I can tell by his voice._"

"A-are you sure ab-about that-t?"

Tsuna's question was answered when the guy they were looking for pushed his way out of the crowd, making his appearance.

"...Oh... never mind then... Oh, and you know what Fon?"

"_Yes Tsunayoshi?_"

The brunette already had comical wavy tears running down his cheeks. "Did I ever tell you that I can't wait to go home?"

* * *

><p><span>Kitakami<span>: ...It's official. This story is WAY too slow. What are we doing wrong?

Akari: *changes subject* Oh Tsu-chan... YOU'RE SO ADORKABLE! XD

Kitakami: ...Just like Kim Jaejoong.

Akari: *gasps* That guy is THE MOST beautiful human being in the _planet_!

Kitakami: Yes.

Akari: Damn- I mean! _DARN_! We didn't reply to any of your reviews! Forgive me- I mean! _US_!

Kitakami: That's it, we're going to force this onto us... We'll make a deadline for the next chapter.

Akari: That's... okay! ...I think. Let's name it! Drum roll please!

*_DRUM ROLL_*

Akari and Kitakami: ...April 23 (2012)!

Akari: ...*giggles at date* Bye-bye! XD


	8. Bonus: Family Picnic

Authoress: Hi hi~! I'm taking over this (bonus) chapter! Why? ...Because of the promise I broke halfway... *sighs in sadness*

I really DID wanted to update on the 23rd of April (2012), but why didn't I? Well, the answer waasss...

My birthday. I had just recently turned into an official teen (16 years-old).

**NOTE: You can ignore the next part and just read the story. Or just keep reading from here...**

My birthday party happened on the 21st of April, a Saturday. It was fun and it was going okay... untilllll _Sunday_. That morning was horrible. There was something wrong with the food that afternoon when I woke up! I cried because of it... (how weak!)

Then the 23rd, a Monday (my real birthdate), came. What happened?

I had just found out that we had this testing, for two days (Tuesday & Wednesday). Called ACT and PSAE... What are those! What do they even do? During those two days at home, my sissy little brother wanted our mom to setup Netflix in our... Blue...ray—well whatever it was, she needed the laptop (MY laptop) to sign-up for it (took a long time). And I also had to read about 60 pages of the book "_And then there were none_"... or something like that. Plus, filling out the assignment for it.

Then there goes my _research project_... I really do dislike (hate) how that certain teacher gives you these project and assignments like we have nothing to do at home.

...Why do I even have Honors for this class!

*sighs* Well, that's my explanation (and I guess rant)!

**OH! And because I actually rushed this chapter... please ignore mistakes.**

**BUT PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! I didn't get to re-read the majority of it, so I'll try to fix it later!**

**WARNING: They are sort of out of character... I think.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Please gather at the table!" A beautiful pregnant woman called to the others from the dining room.<p>

After a few moments, there were shouting, yelling, threats, and insults heading towards the woman.

"No. If you think you can just boss me around, well you have another thing coming." A tall person in a dark cloak warned.

"What are you going to do about Viper? Kora!" A tall blond with sharp blue eyes retorted.

"Don't call me that! It's 'Mammon'!" Viper/Mammon corrected.

"He'll trash your room with crap probably." A man with a fedora hat thought aloud. "It'll probably epic too. Having your room smell like crap? How ghetto. If other people saw it, they'd think you have no class. Sounds sad, huh, Colonello?"

"Hah?" An animated vein appeared on Colonello's forehead as he glared.

"OHHH! I want to help!" A man with purple makeup cheered.

"Shut it, Skull!"

"Tch, you people are all immature." Another man with glasses mumbled before sitting down on a chair, interlocking his fingers together to set it on the table.

Reborn heard the other's mumble. "What did you say? Do you have do you have an itchy mouth, Verde? If you do, I don't mind smacking your face for you."

"What does smacking his face have to do with him having an itchy mouth?" A man with a braided hair sighed before setting down in a seat.

"Reborn never makes sense, Fon." Viper sighed.

"Oi... you guys," A woman with blue hair said warningly.

But nobody heard her.

"Take your tacky, fake army boots and sit yourself down at the table." Viper said as he moved to sit down as well.

Colonello twitched irritatingly at the insult. "Did you just insult my boots?"

"OHHH! He just called your shoes tacky!" Skull laughed.

"Excuse me?" Colonello's sharp glare looked at the other.

The latter yelped in fear before running to sit down next to the pregnant woman.

"Sissy." Reborn scoffed.

Colonello turned to glare at Viper. "Then how about you take _your_ tacky emo cloak and use it to hide in your emo corner? Kora!"

"...Wow, you suck at insults..." Reborn sighed before sitting down as well.

"WHA—! "

"COLONELLO! SHUT UP, SIT DOWN, AND BEHAVE!" The blue haired woman shouted at the blond.

"HAHH? Lal! Why am I the only one scolded! Kora!"

"Don't talk back to me. Go do what I had said. Right. Now." Lal used her tone of authority.

Colonello gaped in disbelief. After "tch"-ing, he also sat down at the table. He could see some of the others holding back their laugh.

Lal sighed before taking a seat as well.

The pregnant woman giggled lightly. "Thank you, Lal."

"It's no problem, Luce." She said with a small smile.

"Now then, I have called everyone here for a special announcement." Luce said with a bright smile. "So please, don't ruin it, okay?" She smiled wider.

"Yes..." The men said in unison.

"What I have to announce is that—"

A loud gasp was heard. "L-Luce! I-is your baby coming out soon!" Skull asked in worry.

"Eh?" Luce blinked before giggling again. "No silly! It's not that! I just wanted to say I would like to have a family picnic with everybody!"

Skull blinked a few times. "...I like paintball—OW!"

"Skull! Stay quiet!" Lal scolded.

'_Gross! A "family" picnic...!_' The others thought in unison.

Reborn scoffed, "Retard." He pointed it at the purple one.

Luce sighed. "As I was saying, I would like us to go for a _family_" she made an emphasis on the word. "picnic."

"Huh, then where would this so-called 'picnic' be held?" Verde raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Luce clapped her hands once. "It will take place in our backyard, silly Einstein!" she giggled.

Verde's eyebrow twitched at the "nickname".

"Why the backyard?" Fon asked.

"I don't like to go anywhere far. Plus, when I'm big like this," she indicates her tummy, "I feel uncomfortable to go anywhere else."

"I see." Fon nods.

"So please, everyone, get the items we need ready!" Luce said gaily. "Oh, Lal! Please escort me to the bathroom."

"Yes, Luce." Lal made her way to help Luce stand and walk towards the bathroom. "You guys, get the food and drinks ready." She commands them.

"Don't forget to set up the fold-able tables and chairs." Luce added.

After they left the others alone, Reborn said, "Don't mess this up, idiots." He got up to walk to the front door.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Verde questioned, adjusting his glasses.

"To buy food for this so-called 'family picnic'." He walked out the door and closed it, leaving the rest.

"...Sooo..." Colonello started.

"I'll make some food." Fon offered as he got up to find some ingredients to assemble his creations.

"I'll find the tables and chairs then, kora!" Colonello offered. "Mammon! Skull! I know you guys can't cook to save your life, so help me find those. Kora!"

"It's in the attic, smart one." Mammon said.

Colonello could've _sworn_ that the other was rolling his eyes behind his hood. "Whatever. Come on, kora!"

"But I don't want to." Skull spoke up, trying to sound firm.

"And I don't care." Colonello walked away to find the attic with Mammon following suit.

"F-fine!" Skull sulked, but followed along.

"And what would you do, Verde?" Fon asked as he placed a wok on a stove top and turned the gas on high.

"I don't know." He adjusted his glasses again. "What do we do on this 'family picnic'? Any ideas?"

"Hmm..." Fon poured some vegetable oil in a ladle, and dropped the oil in the wok. "From what I've seen in television and out in the city, I've seen a lot of them play games while some of the others only talk." Then he mumbled saying he can use last night's rice to make the food.

"Games? What games?"

"I've seen 'tag', 'Frisbee', 'hide-and-seek', water guns on a hot day... all sorts, really." He cracked a few eggs into a bowl, stirred it with chopsticks, and gently poured it into the wok, making sizzling sounds.

Verde rubbed his chin in thought. "Is that so?"

Fon added rice, white sesame seeds, and seasoning into the wok. "Yes."

Verde got up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Fon grabbed the wok's handle and expertly flipped everything in it in one go.

"My room. I'll go look for something." The other replied before heading into his bedroom.

After a few moments, Luce and Lal came back.

"How are you feeling, Luce?" With a few more adjustments with making the fried rice, Fon turned off the stove.

Lal helped the woman to her seat. "I'm fine now Fon, thank you for asking." She looked at the fried rice that was still sitting in its wok. "You just finished?"

"Yes,"

"Oh! Then is it too much to ask to make gyoza?" She clasped her hands together happily.

Fon smiled, "Of course not. Please wait a moment." He started to look for the other ingredients.

Lal looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Reborn left for food; Colonello, Mammon, and Skull went to look for tables and chairs; Verde went into his room for something." He replied.

Luce nodded in approval. "We should do some work too Lal. Come! We should prepare more food."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about cookies?" She playfully poked Lal's nose.

"Eh—o-okay..." Lal rubbed her nose.

"Come now," Luce stood up to pull the other into the main kitchen and instructed her to bring out the ingredients and how to prepare them.

By scratch.

* * *

><p>-<em>Meanwhile, (somewhere) at a pastry shop<em>-

"Name your most popular item here." Reborn demanded.

"Our Rainbow Chiffon cake* here is very popular!" The female employee answered brightly, pointing at the cake in display. "It's very light in its taste, it's not too sweet; and its texture is very soft!"

"What's in it?"

"Strawberries, honey dew, bananas, cantaloupe, and light whipped cream mixed together are inside, and the other fruits such as grapes, blueberries, and sliced plums on top with more whipped cream."

Reborn stared at the cake in distaste. "...Sounds decent. I'll take that on the go." He shrugged carelessly.

After paying for the cake, receiving the change and the cake in the box, Reborn left the shop.

* * *

><p>-<em>Back at home<em>-

"Don't you know how to walk, kora!" Colonello shouted at Skull. "Are you even looking where you're walking!"

"I am, Colonello-senpai! You're just moving too fast!" Skull whined.

"No, you're just moving too slow, Skull." Mammon said.

"Like you can talk. You're not even helping, kora!"

Both Colonello and skull were holding two fold-able tables, trying to move it outside. While Mammon... wasn't holding anything.

"...Oh," was all Mammon could say.

"'...Oh,' MY FOOT! GO GET THE CHAIRS, KORA!" Colonello grumbled while pushing Skull out the back door.

"Hmph, fine." Mammon went back to the attic to retrieve the chairs.

When they got out to the backyard, they unfolded the tables and chairs. Colonello was yelling at Skull, telling the weak(er) one to set the tables and chairs neatly.

Then moments later, Luce, Lal, and Fon came out with varieties of food and some drinks.

"Set them on the table!" Luce said. "Now, we're almost done... where's Reborn? He's still not back? What about Verde? What is he still doing?" Luce kept asking.

Fon replied, "Reborn is still not here, and Verde is still in his room, I'm guessing."

Lal asked, "What is he even _doing_ in there?"

Colonello smirked. "Probably, making more crap. If not, he's probably doing nothing but watch some 'special videos'—OW! LAL!"

"Colonello, shut up. Just, shut up." She sighed deeply.

"I'm back." Reborn entered the scene with the box in hand.

"What is that?" Luce asked, taking the item from the man.

"Cake." He simply answered.

"OHHH!" Skull wowed. "What kind?"

"Rainbow something. I don't remember and I don't care." He took a seat. "Are we ready for this... 'family'" he put quotation marks in the air, "picnic?"

Skull answered, "But Verde isn't here ye—"

"I'm here." Verde also entered the scene, but with nothing in hand.

"What were you doing you silly Einstein?" Luce asked.

The other's eye twitched. "Something that we'll be doing later; and I won't tell what it is... yet." He also took a seat at the table. "Such a hot afternoon..." He grumbled.

The pregnant one clapped her hands. "Alright! Let's settle down now, everyone! Take a seat." When the others sat down, Luce commented, "I think this is our first-ever family picnic! Wow~! Now then, please, do not—I repeat—_do not_ fight or argue or use vulgar words during our picnic time. Understand?" She chided them.

"Yes, ma'am." They said together.

The lady smiled approvingly. "Great! Now, let's eat!"

Ever since they started eating, there wasn't really much talking between them. Whenever they would talk to one another, there's usually shouting, yelling, fighting, insults, punches, kicks, and hair pulling involved. So without doing any of those, they don't know how to make a civilized conversation.

Luce sighed at the sadness of it. "How sad. Why don't you talk to one another?"

"It's difficult." Mammon said.

"Oi..." Colonello sweat-dropped. "It's pretty hot out here; aren't you hot in there?" He used his fork to point at the dark cloak Mammon was wearing.

"...N-no," Mammon answered.

"Riiighhht..." Verde said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Reborn called. "I'm done eating, can I leave?"

Luce blinked. "To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"No." Luce said sternly. "Everyone is to stay here and enjoy one another's company."

'_Ewww..._' Some cringed.

"Then if your done eating, how about you go play? Like how I see kids do in T.V." She suggested.

Lal coughed lightly, "Luce... We're not children anymore."

"Well some of you sure act like it,"

Skull blinked a few times. "...I like paintball—OW!"

Reborn kicked the other under the table.

"Reborn!" Luce said scolded.

The other acted as if he knew nothing. "What? What happened?"

The lady sighed. "See? This is what I mean. If you act like this, the—Ara?" She blinked a few times. "Where's Verde?"

The others turned their eyes to the empty spot, where the silly Einstein was supposed to be sitting in.

"Oh," Fon said. "I saw him go back inside. He said that he 'needed to get something'."

Skull made a confused face. "Aaand that it iiiis?"

"This." Verde's voice came in another direction as some pressure of water came splashing into Skull's face.

"GWUFGHFM!" The weak(er) one fell backwards from his chair. "ITTE!"

"Huh," Verde looked at his water gun. "Did I set it a little too high? ...Oh well."

Mammon laughed. "Ha! That's a good one."

"Uwohhh! Verde! Pass me one! Kora!" Colonello shouted excitedly as he got up from his seat.

"Verde! Colonello!" Lal shouted. "What do you think you're doing!"

"What?" Verde said innocently. "Fon said that this is what others do when they go picnic... –ing."

Fon looked surprise that Verde was pointing the finger at him (not literally). "W-well, I did not know that that you would actually do what I thought of... let alone taking it to this extent..."

"People can twist many words into something new...-ish." Mammon said.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Skull whined as he stood up.

"Well are you ready now?" Reborn's voice asked.

"Eh? W-well I guess so..."

"Then heads up."

"Why—AUGH!" Skull's face was hit with a soccer ball.

That's right; Reborn had just kicked a soccer ball towards Skulls face.

"Reborn!" Lal scolded again.

Fon sighed again. "My my..."

Mammon clapped. "Can this get any better? ...Actually, I want some cash now."

"Mammon..." Fon shook his head in disappointment.

"I-itai..." Skull squeaked.

"I don't remember any of us owning a soccer ball." Verde commented. "Where did you get that?"

Reborn shrugged as he went over to pick the soccer ball up near Skull's head. "I just went back inside and grabbed it. I keep all my useless crap in all sorts of place."

"Yo! Let me join! Kora!" Colonello came running from inside the house with two water guns, looking a lot like Verde's, in hand.

The silly Einstein gasped... sort of. "Did you get those from my room?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uhh, pshyeah!"

"You broke into my room!"

"Not really. It wasn't locked so... yeah! Kora!"

"Bastard," Verde pointed his water gun at the blond, quickly triggering the water.

Colonello dodged it and ran towards Verde. He pointed his own water guns at Verde, but before he could pull the trigger, he noticed the soccer ball fly towards him. He quickly pointed the other water gun towards it to blow it away. "Damn it, Reborn!"

"Everybody's an enemy in this field, Colonello." Reborn smirked.

Lal couldn't hold it anymore. "Reborn! Colonello! Verde! Stop what you're doing and behav—" She couldn't finish what she was going to say as she was hit by water.

"...Ooooo..." Skull made a sound, as if one of his friends had just broken a vase that was a one-of-a-kind. "Lal-onee-san's gonna get youuu! Ooooo, Verdeeee!"

The latter smirked. "I doubt she can."

Colonello gulped. "This is pretty dangerous, kora..."

Reborn could only smirk too.

"Nee..." Lal had a dark aura surrounding her. "There's no turning back now, Verde." She cracked her knuckles. Then there was a tap on her shoulder. "Huh...?" She said in a low voice.

In front of her, was Mammon holding a water balloon in front of her. "Here," he handed it to her. "I made more. In case you want more."

"Is that so?" She slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just give me money later."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Mammon handed her more water balloons that he hid under his cloak.

"When did you have time to get that many...?" Fon asked, not really expecting an answer.

Verde chuckled. "Uwoh, how scary."

"Not really." Reborn suddenly snatched a water gun from Colonello.

"EHHH!" Colonello shouted in surprise. "When did you get here, kora!" He jumped back, away from Reborn.

"I just casually walked here thirty seconds ago. I'm like a ninja, huh?"

"'Assassin' sounds better."

"Oh, it does,"

Lal threw a water balloon at Verde, Mammon following.

Verde shot the balloons with his water gun to make them blow up halfway. He grinned in victory.

"Your back's wide open." Mammon said.

Verde's back was drenched. "Wha— Damn!"

"Your's too, Mammon! Kora!" Colonello tried to shoot the other, but instead of Mammon getting wet, it was Colonello himself who got wet.

Lal leered. "I thought I told you not to let your guard down?" She tossed a balloon into the air, caught it, and tossed it again.

"...Ohhh, you guys are so ON! KORA!" Colonello went wild and tried to shoot the people in the battlefield.

The others in the battlefield responded to do the same.

Fon sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Luce... Is this alright?" When he looked at her, he saw a happy smile on her face. "Luce?"

"Mm!" She nodded. "This is perfect."

Fon frowned in confusion. "But I thought that you wanted a family picnic."

"Well yes. But... this is fine too. Look at everyone's faces. Don't they look like they're having a great time?"

Fon took a look at his friends, and indeed, they did look like they're have a great time. Fon smiled too. "So you're content with this?"

"Yes! Very!" She giggled.

Skull sniffed. "I-I want to join... but I definitely know that I'll get hurt the most." He sniffed again.

Luce patted his head. "It's okay, silly clown! Come, let's eat the cake while they're still at it, ne?"

"Ohhh! Cool!"

After constant throwing, shooting, running, and dodging, everyone started to feel the fatigue coming, so they stopped.

"Minna! Hurry! Sit down!" Luce called.

When they did while they were all drenched. But they were handed a slice of cake from her either way. A few mumbled thanks. Then they started to talk how they would've gotten the other if they weren't tired; how they would win the next time they had another battle (with water); and how they would get better than one another. They chuckled, laughed, smiled, and even acknowledged each other (with name-calling insults).

Luce stared at everyone with a gentle smile. "Thank you,"

"Hmm? For what?" Colonello mumbled against his fork.

"Hn, I thought we sort of ruined this picnic." Verde thought aloud.

"Are you not mad, Luce?" Lal asked worriedly.

Luce shook her head in denial. "No, I'm not mad. Nobody here entirely ruined this picnic. I was a little upset when you started a water fight. But... when I saw everybody with such an adventurous expression, I couldn't help but feel like a happy mother! And for having me enjoy our first family picnic, it was splendid!" She smiled wider in delight.

Every one of them smiled back in response. And at that moment, they actually enjoyed each other's company that afternoon.

Then Reborn started to say, "...Why did I get this tasteless, stale cake? It sucks."

* * *

><p>Yup, this happened before Luce sent the six of them to Tsuna.<p>

*The "Rainbow Chiffon Cake"... That name with "rainbow" was TOTALLY coincidental! I was thinking of that Fruit Sponge Cake! I forgot the name of it while I was writing it...

But when I re-read some of it, I thought "WOW! ...I really suck at this now... What's wrong with me?"

Yeaahhh...

And 32 reviews on the previous chapter? *sniffs* You guys are the best!

So, I'll see you pretty-fuls later! XD


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Not beta-ed, take my apologies, my writing is rusty as hell, etc. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay... I can do this... I can do this... I can SO do this! I... What the heck—who am I kidding?'<em> Tsuna sighed loudly.

_"Are you ready Tsunayoshi?"_

"U-uhmm... Y-yes—I MEAN! No—ye—wait. Okay, I'm totally rea—wait, no I'm not. WAIT! I really am—I think so— okay, I don't know anymore." Tsuna gave up.

_"All you just do is approach him?"_

"...You make it sound so easy. But in my reality, it's really... really difficult for me."

_"Ah, I see. I completely understand, Tsunayoshi..."_ Fon made a pause, _"But then again, I'm still curious about that boy. Please, approach."_

"But—but I don't know what I should say when I get there..."

_"First, you will approach him, turn to look at the people, and say 'He woke up on the wrong side of the bed; he's a very cranky camper'. Say that as an excuse to drag him away. Do you understand?"_

Tsuna noticed that Fon's voice was starting to sound a little bit stern. "I-I'm sorry." he squeaked (he really didn't have to apologize). "I'll... g-go." Tsuna nodded once. "But I won't say what you just said."

_"Alright. Just do what you can to meet him properly... and still inspect him."_

Tsuna wondered if it was right to pick Fon to take out and not one of the other pacifiers. _'Oh well—you get what you pick. Ganbatte, Sawada Tsuna(yoshi)!'_ He cheered himself.

Gathering up some courage, the brunette bravely walked towards the silver haired boy.

_"You can do it, Tsunayoshi! I believe in you."_ Fon used the corniest line Tsuna would obviously hear in clichéd movies.

_'I'm sure you do, Fon... I'm sure you do...'_ Tsuna kept walking.

When the other guy was done shoving people away, he noticed Tsuna walking towards him, so he glared. "Who the hell're you?"

Tsuna silently whimpered at the glare. "E-etou... We bumped to each other earlier today. R-remember? You were r-running away from that l-lady with purple food in her hands... Um, my n-name is Sa-wada Ts-Tsuna-yoshi-i..." The brunette stuttered uncontrollably. And he can swear he's trembling out of fear rather than nervousness.

"Do you think I care who you are?" the guy snorted.

_"My, my... This man is awfully kind!"_ Fon piped. _"Tsunayoshi, try to hold his hand."_

Tsuna could've sworn that he felt one of his eyes twitch uncontrollably.

"...Oi, why is one of your eyes twitching?" While glaring, the silver-haired guy raised an eyebrow at Tsuna.

Tsuna fidgeted his fingers on the pacifier. "It's from um, lack of sleep?"

"Well stop your stupid twitching and get away from me." He growled.

Tsuna looked at the ground, feeling a bit scared at the other's harsh attitude. Taking a deep, quiet breath, Tsuna looked into the other's eyes. "I-is it okay if I see your hand for a moment?"

The other narrowed his eyes. "No."

"P-please, I just want to check something!"

"Check what?"

"I don't... know, exactly. B-but I'm sure it might be important..." Tsuna said with firm eyes. But behind those eyes, he's really thinking that he should find a dark hole and live in it like a hobo.

"How so?"

"PLEASE! I mean—!" Tsuna let out a loud and frustrated sigh. "Can I just see for a few second?" He held his hand out.

The other narrowed his eye before clicking his tongue. "Don't do anything funny, brat." He slowly and cautiously reached out for Tsuna's hand.

The latter unconsciously smiled at the other guy's action.

But before the silver-headed guy could even touch the brunette's hand, his whole body froze. He swore he heard someone calling him in a distance, and knowing whose voice it was, he cursed under his breath. "This is definitely one of those sonnuva bitch moments...!"

Tsuna gave him a blank smile, "Eh?"

"Hayato!"

Tsuna turned his head to find the source.

A woman with a... pinkish-lavender(?) hair color was emerging from the crowd. "Hayato! Is that you? You still haven't eaten yet!"

Tsuna noticed the purple-looking food in her hands from before.

"_Shit_! How did she find me!" The silver one started to panic.

"Haya—" The woman was accidentally bumped by a citizen, causing her to stumble, which in return caused the purple-looking food fly right out of her hands and towards the boys.

Tsuna -who didn't want the food to land on him- shrieked and accidentally ran into Hayato harshly, making the both of them crash on the filthy ground.

"_ARGH!_" They both cried out.

The purple-looking food fell near Tsuna's foot, making the said person look at the now ruined cuisine on the street. But now, Tsuna was surprised at what he saw next…

The food started to melt (more so dissolve) the ground around it. Hearing the sizzling sound coming off from it, Tsuna paled and promptly screamed. "W-WH-WHAT IS THAAAAAAT!" The boy was in serious panic. What would happen if it actually landed on him? _'...I'd get a very lonely funeral...'_

"I call it... Poison Cooking. There's something seriously wrong with her hands... it's like everything she makes or touches turns into some... poisoning, acidic shit!"

"What do you think you're doing, Hayato! _Get over here now!_ I'll throw the food into your mouth if I have to!" The woman got into a ready position— ready to throw her foodstuff.

_"My, my... What an interesting bunch."_ Fon mused.

Tsuna prevented himself from slapping his forehead. _'Not now, Fon!'_ "HWAHHH! W-we've gotta get out of here!"

Tsuna was messily getting up to run, but was only stopped by Fon. _"Tsunayoshi! Take this boy with you as well!"_

"OMI_GOSH_! WHY MUST I DO EVERYTHING!" Tsuna yelled in exasperation.

Hayato looked at Tsuna as if he went crazy. "What's your problem?"

Tsuna grabbed the other's wrist and tried to pull him up with all his might. _'Why are my muscles so weak! ...Oh... right, I don't have any...'_ "G-get up!"

"Hell no, you brat! I—"

"HAYATO!" The woman shouted.

"Get me outta here you brat!"

The other's sister charged toward the two with a determined face.

Being Tsuna, he shouted in hysteria, startling other citizens near them. _'Wha—! What the heck! Why weren't they scared of the acidic food melting the ground? It could've hit any of them!'_ "UWAAAAHH! RUN!" He grabbed the other's hand and ran as if a demon was coming after him.

After they managed to get away from what this person named "Hayato" called an "abusive sister", they stopped in front of an ice cream man, catching their breaths. Now, as they were catching their breaths, the ice cream man decided to ask, "...May I get you something—"

"NO!" The silver headed boy glared at him.

The worker put his hands put up indicating he didn't want any problems.

Frowning a little at... Hayato's attitude, Tsuna slowed down his breathing and gave the ice cream man a small apologetic smile. Then he turned his head to look at the other boy. "H-hey—"

"You saved me." the Hayato guy said in amazement, face facing the ground.

"E-eh? N-no I didn't... I just—"

"I called you a brat and demanded you save me; I was thinking that you would leave me there to suffer... But, YOU SAVED ME IN THE END! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" He looked up, looking at Tsuna with a tear-stained, grateful expression.

_'But we only ran away from your sister?'_ "Really, this is completely nothing—"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME ANYONE HAS HELPED ME GET AWAY FROM THAT CRAZY WOMAN! I MUST REPAY YOU!" The guy clasped his hands onto Tsuna's, giving the brunette an exaggerated shake of appreciation.

At the contact, Tsuna felt... warmth. But it wasn't a normal kind of warmth. There was a small tingling feeling that accompanied the sensation.

_"I feel power from this boy, Tsunayoshi."_ Fon informed the other.

_'Oh is that what I'm feeling too?'_ Tsuna stared at Hayato's hands.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato! Call me whatever you like! My savior, what is your name?" Gokudera snapped Tsuna out of his small trance.

"W-well, uhm, G-Gokudera-san—"

The other boy narrowed his eyes in warning. "Don't say it like that."

"...Gokudera...-kun?"

Gokudera considered, and shrugged. "That sounds better... I guess. "

"Ah, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! But you can call me Tsuna, if you want to."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Gokudera repeated, almost testing it on his tongue.

The brunet nodded.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, for saving me from my abusive sister, I will serve you as my debt." He raised his fist in between their faces, making Tsuna flinch. "I'LL BE YOUR BODYGUARD!"

"NO!" Tsuna gasped, politely shoving Gokudera's fist away. "I mean! You don't need to do such things... I'm fine." He gave a small smile.

After staring down at Tsuna for a few moments, Gokudera nodded his head. "I see. You are so small and scrawny that I thought that you needed protecting."

"Say what now?"

"And that bruise on your cheek doesn't help either."

Flustered, Tsuna brought a hand up to his hand to his cheek. "I tripped!" he said a bit too quickly.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow in doubt. "If that's what you say that had happened, then I won't press on it."

"Eh, ah, yeah! So..."

"I must leave now, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Huh? Why?"

"I must continue to run away and hide from my psychotic sister." He paused for a moment. "Plus, I need to eat."

_"Tsunayoshi, invite him over to your home!"_ Fon insisted.

_'BUT HE'S A STRANGER? I don't wanna!'_ But Tsuna being Tsuna, he does it anyways. "Well... would you like to come over to my house to take cover?"

"NO." Gokudera says sharply. "I can't hide in your home, Sawada Tsunayoshi. My sister has seen your face. And I'm sure she's seen you in the neighborhood where I ran into you. So I must decline your kind offer." He nodded in affirmation.

_"...this saddens me."_ Fon sighed.

"O-oh, I see," Tsuna also nodded, indirectly answering both statements. "Well... I'll see you some other time?"

"Yes! And in our next meeting, I'll repay you!"

"Actually you really don't nee-"

Not wanting to here anymore of Tsuna's modesty, Gokudera promptly says, "SEE YOU NEXT TIME, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI." And he jogs away.

"..."

"Kid, you're making some weird friends." The ice cream man stood there, shaking his head, almost in a "you-could've-done-better" manner.

"EH. Mr. Ice Cream Man! I-I'm sorry we didn't move earlier!" Tsuna bowed a few times.

"Doesn't matter now kid. My hours are done for today, I'm heading home." And with that, the ice cream man put a hand in the air, indicating a parting, and left with his ice cream cart.

And with all that happened today, home had never sounded so relaxing. _'Yeah... I could use a nap.'_ "Let's go home, Fon. It's been a tiring day for me."

_"So it has. Well, you've got enough walking and exercise today. You may go rest."_

With a little victory dance in his head, Tsuna trudged his way home.

_"You know, Tsunayoshi?"_ Fon started.

"Yes?"

_"I felt it."_

"Eh? What did you feel?"

_"A developing flame."_

"Flame? What? You mean from Gokudera?"

_"Yes. But it's very small. I don't think he's aware of it."_

"HUH? Wait, so you mean there are others out there with flames like you guys? And one of them being Gokudera?"

_"Why, in a way, yes and no. Yes because some has a flame like us, and no because they're not _like_ us."_

Everything sounded confusing in Tsuna's tired mind. Instead of questioning further, he just hummed.

When Tsuna saw his house ahead of himself, he walked faster, eager to get into bed.

"I'm homeee... Kaa-san..." Tsuna said tiredly, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun! ...Ara?" Nana noticed Tsuna's down expression. "Tsu-kun? What's wrong? Are you tired? Do you want something to eat? Is your bruised cheek still bothering you?" She kept bombing Tsuna with questions.

"N-no... But what time is it right now?"

"It's almost three o'clock. Why?"

"Oh... Then I changed my mind, I feel hungry now."

"Is that so?" Nana smiled, "Do you have anything specific you would like to eat?"

"Umm... Omurice sounds good right now."

Nana happily nodded her head. "Alright Tsu-kun! Just wait about twenty minutes." Then she went back into the kitchen.

Then, another soft laugh was also heard.

"...Fon? Are you laughing?" The boy asked softly before heading into his room.

_"I'm actually chuckling."_

"Why?"

_"I thought omurice was children's food."_

"I don't think it is…? Kids probably just like it more than teenagers and adults."

_"Probably."_

Tsuna opened the door to only meet with a lot of shouting.

_"Who do you think you are! I should beat you up to next week!" _Skull.

_"Ha! I should see you try. Because when I beat you up first, it'll look like a troll face." _Mammon.

_"Why does that sound so... ugly?" _Verde.

_"Because it is. Just like yours, kora!" _Colonello.

_"Whoa there, back up... we're dealing with a real badass here." _Mammon.

_"Pfft, not." _Reborn.

Tsuna quickly closed the door. "St-stop! Why are you guys all fighting again? Ahh geez..."

_"Tsuna! You're here, kora!"_ Colonello said happily.

_"Eww."_ Mammon said.

The boy face-palmed. "I won't ask what happened." He moved to lie down on his bed. "Ahh... so tired," _'from today, and from you guys...'_ He shoves his face into his pillow, trying to suffocate himself. _'This feels nice.'_

_"Why are you tired? Kora!"_

_"He actually did some cardio exercise, Colonello. Be proud!"_ Fon spoke out for the boy.

_"WHAT. He ran!? ...Huh, who would've thought, kora!"_

The other pacifiers jumped into the conversation of Tsuna actually doing physical work. A few degrading him, a few agreeing to the degrading, and others defending for him.

_'I'm really tempted to put them back inside their box...'_ Tsuna sighs. "It's nap time..." he mumbled, letting sleepiness block out the pacifiers' voices.

* * *

><p>AN: Surprise muthafuqa! Ahahahaha… yeah leave me to die. *less than three*

oh, btw, those who were asking how Reborn knows Tsuna's nickname "Dame-Tsuna"... he doesn't. Let's all say Tsuna is so useless, everyone can look at him and say "yup, that kid can't do anything."


End file.
